Loves Me Not
by Sheba16
Summary: She thought moving to Cameron was the end of the world. Then she met Jeff Hardy. Jeff Hardy/OC . Romance/Drama
1. It's The End Of The World

**Loves Me Not**

_I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do_

_He loves me, He loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not_

_I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do_

-T.A.T.U

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters. All song lyrics used belong to their respective owners**

**Chapter 1: It's The End of The World**

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD WE KNOW IT, AND I DON'T FEEL FINE!"

I belted out R.E.M's 'It's the End of the World' throwing in my own little touch to voice my opinions about moving tomorrow. Obviously my parents were ignoring me as parents often do, ignoring their kids feelings and not caring if they were packing them up and moving them to some little town in the middle of no where like my parents were doing to me.

My dad's company decided that he was the right candidate to ship out to some little town, and when I say little I mean, one hundred and fifty one little, to look for developmental areas where they could start building houses and such to expand their company.

I can't say I agreed with them!

I was born and raised in Miami Florida and now I was being shipped out to some little hick town. I'm 18 years old, I'm pretty sure I can handle living on my own, I think. But no my rent's want us to 'stay together as a family' and according to them moving to a new place will bring us all closer together.

So far I'm resenting them but it seems I'm the only one who hates this idea. My little brother Liam's pretty stoked because apparently there are a few wrestlers who live there. I wouldn't know though, like wrestling? Come on it's so lame!

And it's not like they would stick around in a little town if they were as famous as Liam's making them. And if they did they're probably living in huge mansions with huge fences to keep common folk out. As if they're going to be walking around town interacting with their 'fans'.

He's such a dork!

I turned off my Ipod and shoved it in my pocket, I wasn't getting anywhere and my dad was yelling at me to start bringing my stuff down to the moving truck. I knew if I didn't no one else would and they'd leave it behind as my mom threatened. I believed her, they were really evil.

"Riley this is Jeff and Matt Hardy" Liam ran out of his room carrying a magazine as I walked by dragging my box full of clothes behind me, trying to make as much noise as possible.

I glanced at it briefly then stuck my nose in the air, "Ew" although I hadn't actually looked at the picture. I pushed him away from me as I kicked the box down the stairs.

"Riley smarten up!" my mom yelled as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I ignored her as I stomped down the stairs and kicked the box out my front door.

"You're going to put a hole in it" my dad said as I got to the truck.

"I don't care" I snapped as he picked it up and put it in the truck with all our other things as I stormed back into the house to get my other things.

-

The only thing that remained in my room was my mattress so I had somewhere soft to sleep. I went to bed early, it was depressing to see how empty the house was.

My voice echoed in my room, bouncing off the empty walls which once housed all my posters of hot guys. I couldn't stand looking at them anymore so I pulled the covers over my head and fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by my mom. It was still pretty early, the sun hadn't risen yet but they wanted an early start. It was going to take two days to drive there, oh how fun!

Before I even had a chance to fully awake two huge moving guys came into my room to take my mattress. I watched as they dragged it outta my room, now it was really empty.

It was going on 7 when everything was finally packed up. I sat, sulking in the backseat as my parents and Liam were saying 'good-bye' to the house. I cranked my Ipod up and closed my eyes, blocking out everything and everyone. I felt everyone get in the car and I felt my dad drive away but I never looked back.

-

For two days I had to put up with my rents and Liam talking about how much fun and how great the move to Cameron was going to be. I wanted to scream when my Ipod died forcing me to listen to the oldie stations my parents were listening to and then Liam talking non-stop about 'The Hardy Boys' and 'The Prince of Darkness'.

"They sound like freaks!" I snapped after about an hour of him trying to engage me into conversation.

"Oh just wait until you meet them! You'll see how cool they are" he stated matter of factly.

I just snorted, he was such a loser.

We finally pulled into Cameron North Carolina Friday afternoon. The town was so small we drove through it in 15 minutes and as we headed toward our new house I noticed how far apart the houses were. Great so we _were_ in the middle of no where.

I kept quiet as we pulled into a drive way of a little white, two storey house. Okay so I'll admit it was kind of cute.

Once I had unpacked my new room Liam started badgering me about going into town with him. I wanted to say no but then my parents bribed me with 20 bucks and so I took it.

"I'm excited! If we see the Hardy Boys it would be so cool. I like Matt but Jeff's my favourite. He's so cool and crazy. You know he jumps off ladders and does crazy flips?" Liam kept talking as we drove into town.

"It's all fake you know"

"Nu huh"

"Uh huh. Don't fight with me or I'll leave you in town" I threatened.

That shut him up, I grinned in truimphant.

-

Because we moved into such a little town where everyone knew everyone else we got looks and a couple of people stopped us and introduced themselves. It was all kind of weird though, I wasn't really use to it.

"This place is so cool" Liam exclaimed as we walked up the street looking into shop windows and then he stopped causing me to walk into him.

"What are you doing twerp?" I asked pushing him, but there was no response. I noticed he was looking up ahead, staring as though he was in a trance. I followed his gaze and noticed three men walking down the street in our direction. The one really stood out because he had red and orange hair. "Wow talk about a fashion statement" I muttered.

Liam turned and ooked at me as though I had grown two heads. "Riley don't you know who they are?"

I shook my head. "Who are they?"

* * *

**I've been on a huge Jeff Hardy kick. This has been swimming around in my head for a bit now. I hope ya'll like it! It was kind of fun to write this, I hope you enjoy reading it! **

**Next chapter: Riley meets some local celebrities. One guess as to who they are?**


	2. MultiColoured Hairs Kinda Hot

**Loves Me Not**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own anything but my own characters.**

**Chapter Two: Multi-Coloured Hairs Kinda Hot**

I looked at Liam and raised a brow slowly realizing who the three guys were. "No way" I said, clearly he had made a mistake. I mean why would they still be in a little town like this if they were famous and rich? It didn't make any sense.

"Yeah Ri! It's Matt and Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore!" he exclaimed as they stopped to look in a store window.

"Well then go ask them for an autograph" I smirked thinking that Liam had made a mistake and they were just some weirdo's who he had mistaken to be the wrestlers. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realized he was wrong. Sure I'm mean but I was hoping that it would shut the kid up.

"But I don't have any paper" he said.

"Then get them to sign your face or something god. Just hurry up or I'm leaving" I scoffed.

Liam pulled a black marker out of his pocket and then slowly approached them. I pulled out my cellphone, which wasn't going to work so far away from home but began to press buttons so it looked like I was doing something. Occassionally I glanced out of the corner of my eye just to make sure Liam was alright. He was actually talking to them, and laughing and then they looked over toward me and I turned back to what I was doing.

"Her names Riley" I heard Liam say and I turned to see that they were all heading my way. As they approached I couldn't help but check them all out. I mean they all were tall and had nice builds, you can't blame a girl for looking. The one blonde was shorter and covered in tattoos, he was kind of giving me a cheeky grin, the brunette stood in the middle, his hand was on Liam's shoulder as Liam was talking to the one with multi-coloured hair who looked like he was hanging off every word Liam said.

They stopped and Liam had to embarass me by saying, "Ha I told you Riley! It is them!"

I blushed as their eyes landed on me, "Well I didn't know okay" I shrugged not knowing what else to say.

The brunette stepped forward and held out his hand. "It's okay Liam told us you're not a fan. I'm Matt by the way" he smiled.

Casually I slipped my hand into his larger one and gave it a little shake. "I'm Riley" and then dropped it.

"And this is Shannon Moore" he said indicating the shorter blonde covered in tattoos. Shannon stepped forward and took my hand, brushing his lips across it causing me to redden even more.

"A pleasure to meet you Riley" he winked.

"Uh yeah you too" I said quickly dropping my hand again and then I turned to the last guy who must have been Jeff the way Liam was looking at him as though he was some kind of god. "Then you must be Jeff" I said as it looked like he wasn't going to say anything.

"Must be" he said curtly before turning back to my brother. "Okay liL man come back with a camera and some merch and will sign whatever"

Liam turned back to me, "Can we plase go home and get my stuff and camera? Please!" he begged.

Really I wanted to say no but I could tell that Matt and Shannon were looking at me expectingly and Jeff was just giving me a side ways glance. I sighed, "Fine"

"Cool. Will be at tha bowlin' alley. Ya can't miss it, it's tha only one in town" Jeff drawled before high fiving Liam then strolling down the street. I looked after him wondering what I did that made him so curt with me. Matt seemed to sense what I was thinking and smiled at me. "Hey don't worry about him, he has no manners"

"He just doesn't know how to treat a beautiful woman like yourself" Shannon smirked.

I blushed again and turned away, "Come on Liam, before I change my mind" and I began to head down the street where the car was parked.

During the drive back home my mind was swirling with thoughts of Jeff Hardy. Okay so his attitude toward me was a little unfavourable and weird but I had to admit, multi-coloured hair was kinda hot. Jeff was hot and I started to think that Cameron North Carolina wasn't looking too bad.

-

When we got back home Liam raced to his new room, ripping boxes open to find his Hardy Boys, 'merch' so he could get it signed. I headed to my bedroom to unpack my clothes and find a decent outfit. I wanted to look nice, to er, look nice? Okay fine I wanted to look nice for a certain Hardy Boy but let's keep that between us alright. Anyways I settled on a pair of tight blue jeans and a black tank top with rhimestones around the neck line. I took my hair out of its messy bun and gave it a quick blush before applying some eyeliner and lipgloss.

Just as I was putting the finishing touches together Liam skidded to a halt in front of my door, his arms full of posters, magazines and shirts. He gave me a funny look as he noticed that I had changed and was preening myself in front of the mirror. "What?" I snapped as I turned around to look at him.

"Nothing" he grinned. "Can we go now?"

Both of us hurried down the stairs, for our own reasons. Liam wanting to get his stuff signed and me wanting to see Jeff. My mom stopped us at the foot of the stairs. "Kids where are you going?" she asked, placing the boxes she was carrying on the floor.

"Mom, mom! We met the Hardy Boys and Shannon Moore today and they told me that they would sign my stuff!" Liam exclaimed.

"And you're taking him?" my mom looked at me surprised.

I shrugged trying to act non-chalant. Before she could ask me anything Liam stomped his foot impatiently, "Mom we have to go. The Hardys are waiting"

"Okay okay you can't keep the Hardy's waiting" she rolled her eyes before picking the boxes up and shooting me another look before disappearing into the kitchen.

We sprinted outside to the car, each of us with our own motives on mind.

-

I found the bowling alley no problem. It wasn't really busy as we headed inside, both of us in search of the Hardys.

Shannon found us standing by the doors. He hurried over, his face split into a wide grin.

"You came!" he said when he reached us.

"Well Liam really wanted to" I shrugged trying to play it cool.

"Riiiight" Liam said looking at me before turning back to Shannon.

"We're over here" Shannon said turning and leading us down to where Matt and Jeff were sitting along with another guy.

"Look who's here" Matt smiled at me, as we stepped down onto the floor.

Liam went right over to Jeff who was just walking back from the lane here he had bowled a strike. He gave Liam a smile and made my heart skip a beat, I just got a nod before he sat down beside Liam who started handing him his things and talking about them. Jeff was listening and signing, it made me smile a little. I was starting to realize that I was wrong about them. They were really down to Earth guys, all of them.

"So do you bowl?" Shannon asked.

"I haven't in a long time"

"No worries if you suck, you won't be the only one" the man I hadn't met laughed. He stood up and held his hand out, "I'm Shane Helms"

"Riley Emerson" I said.

"So want to play?" Matt asked as Jeff handed him a shirt to sign.

"Well I'm a little rusty"

"No worries, I'll help you" Shannon grinned as he picked up a bowling bowl and held it out to me.

"Okay here we go this will be a laugh" Shane commented as Shannon and I walked to the lane.

"Alright stand here" Shannon said placing his hands on my waist causing my face to get warm as I held the bowl in front of us. "And then just throw it" he said taking the ball and throwing it. It smashed into the middle of the lane before rolling into the gutter.

Shane and Matt laughed at our misfortune as we stood there watching it roll down the gutter into the back. "Wow. That sucks" I said.

"Shannon's tha worse guy to show ya how to bowl" someone drawled from behind me and I turned to see Jeff standing there holding a lime green ball.

"And you're any better?" Shannon asked.

"Move aside boy and let me show you how it's done" he said pushing Shannon away before taking his spot behind me.

"Now stand here" he said pointing to the middle arrow painted on the ground.

I did as told before he wrapped his left arm around me, placing his large hand on my stomach and placing the ball in my hands. He placed his right hand under my hands and whispered in my ear. "Now, bend down just a lil bit", it caused a shiver to shoot up my spine.

"Like this?" I whispered finding it difficult to speak.

"Uh huh, and then, pull your arm back a lil bit" he said bringing my arm back gently. "And then, bring it forward and let it roll"

I tensed up as his hot breath tickled my ear, I jerked a bit as the ball fell out of my hand and headed toward the pins. And then it curved toward the gutter and landed in it with a 'thud' before hurtling toward the back and disappearing.

"Better luck next time kid" he said straightening up and letting his hands drop to his sides before turning and walking back toward the group.

I followed a few seconds later after I calmed down a bit. I felt like I had be electrocuted or something, I was all tingley and light-headed. Jeff really had a weird affect on me but once again he went back to ignoring me.

Shannon however was paying me a lot of attention but I kept my cool, I didn't want Shannon to like me, I wanted Jeff!

And then it hit me. I had become a fan-girl in a matter of mere hours.

Oh crap. . .

* * *

**First off big THANKS!! To everyone who reviewed it really helps. I enjoy reading your comments because it makes me want to write more and gives me a boost of confidence to know that people are reading and reviewing. I want to make this fic awesome and your input keeps me rollin'. Now some of you might be thinking that Jeff is a little out of character because he's acting weird and rude toward Riley but it's going to be revealed as to why. I mean he can't be a happy, sweet guy all the time right? I was thinking of adding a bit of Shannon/Oc fluff in to make things interesting and to keep the Shannon fans happy but I don't know if there is any reading. Or if you don't want me to go down that path just lemme know! I'm open to any suggestions you guys may have. I'm willing to give the people what they want so if you want to see anything in my fic I'd be glad to hear your ideas. I want to include the readers as much as possible. **

**I wanted to add that lil Jeff moment in to keep you guys interested, hope you liked it!**

**SHOUT OUT TOO:**

**mcena99**

**swantonrainbow77**

**JEFF HARDY FAN31**

**MalfoysAGod**

**JohnCena'sLadee**

**RandyOrtonIsLove**

**.**

**CarlyJo**

**Jeffslilenigma**

**KEEP IT COMIN'**

**Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I tweak things a bit.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sheba16**


	3. Someone Has A Crush

**Chapter Three: Someone Has A Crush**

I couldn't sleep. I played music, I watched the tv for a bit and I even counted sheep but nothing worked! I knew I was tired but my mind just wouldn't let me fall asleep. I kept thinking about a certain Hardy brother. Sure he acted funny toward me but I could tell that he was actually a really sweet guy. I mean he signed all of Liam's things and spent most of the night talking to him. But I couldn't understand why he was ignoring me, I figured he'd rather ignore an annoying eleven year old kid then me. Unless I _really _annoyed him. Finally I fell asleep, after I racked my brain for reasons why Jeff would hate me.

When I woke up the next morning I found my mom sitting at the kitchen table, alone. No Liam, no dad.

"Where'd Liam and dad go?" I asked flopping down at the table as she poured me some orange juice.

"Your dad went to work and Liam met our neighbours so he's out playing with them. I thought maybe you and I could go to town and do a little bit of shopping, maybe get some things for school?" she said.

There was only two weeks until school started and I wasn't looking forward to it. I had graduated in Miami but my grades weren't too great and my parents thought that I should go back and upgrade my marks. Naturally I refused, and so they made me a deal, if I got a job I wouldn't have to go back to school and I could start saving up for college. And then my dad came home and told us that we would be moving so I got screwed over and ended up not finding a job because I would be leaving. My parent's took it upon themselves to enroll me in high school here, I wasn't happy.

"Mom" I began but she shook her head.

"We had a deal Ri"

I sighed loudly and got up throwing my glass into the sink before heading out of the kitchen. "Go get dressed I want to go soon" my mom called after me.

* * *

When we got to town my mood still hadn't improved and I had a permanent scowl on my face. People kept stopping us and introducing themselves, it became really annoying and I was getting agitated.

"Oh cheer up Riley" my mom scoulded me as we headed into an electronic store. Apparently one of our portable phones didn't make it during the trip and we needed a new one.

"There's nothing to be cheery about" I pouted following her over to the phone section.

"Well what about a new cellphone?" she smiled.

I shrugged, "Possibly, it might make things a little better" I said as we stopped in front of a case of cellphones.

I ended up picking out a cool looking purple one but the only problem was I didn't really have any numbers to put into it.

We took our time strolling up the streets, looking into windows and stopping at some clothing boutiques. We had just stepped out of Lilly Flowers, a cute little bra and panties shop. It was kinda awkward shopping for bras and panties with my mom, especially when she picked out some 'sexy' little pieces for my dad. EW! But she bought me three cute bras and matching panties so it made up for the fact that she majorly creeped me out.

We were heading back to our car when someone called my name and I spun around to see Shannon hurrying over to me. I'll admit I was a little disappointed that it wasn't Jeff but I really didn't expect it to be, he didn't seem like the type.

"Hiya" he grinned when he reached me.

"Hi Shannon" I smiled a little bit.

"What are ya up too?" he asked.

"Just shopping with my mom" I replied as my mom looked on curiously. I could just imagine the questions she was dying to ask.

"Your mom? I thought she was your sister" he smiled.

_Oh good one, way to suck up to my mom Shan _I thought as my mom smiled.

"Hello. I'm Janice Emerson, Riley's mom" my mom introduced herself, I knew she was checking him out, and not in like a creepy way but the way a mom would check out a daughters boyfriend to make sure he was decent.

"I'm Shannon Moore. Nice to meet you Mrs. Emerson. I see where Riley gets her looks" he said, shooting a wink my way.

My mom laughed and Shannon turned his attention back to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something? If you're not busy, and if it's okay with you Mrs. Emerson"

"Oh no, no problem at all. As long as she's back for dinner" my mom said.

I shrugged my shoulders, its not like I had anything else to do, and secretly I hoped to see Jeff. I handed her my bags, "Alright I'll be back for 6" I told her.

"Well it was nice meeting you Shannon. You're welcome to stop by anytime. I'll see you later Riley" and then my mom turned and headed back to the car leaving me with Shannon.

"Way to be a suck up" I said once she was out of sight.

He laughed, "Hey I wanted her to like me. You gotta get mom's approval"

I raised a brow, "Mom's approval for what?"

He just grinned and winked, "To hang out, maybe go on a date sometime..."

I laughed, "It's not my mom you need to suck up to. It's my daddy"

"Dad's love me too! And I'm kinda hopin' your mom puts in a good word for me"

I just giggled and then pulled my new cellphone out. "Wanna be my first number?" I asked flipping it open.

"Yeah!" he said taking his phone out. We exchanged numbers and then I shoved it in my back pocket. Okay so Shannon wasn't that bad, he was really sweet and funny but still, Jeff was the object of my affection.

"So whadya wanna do?" he asked as we began to walk.

"I don't know. What's there to do 'round here?"

"Well, we could go to my tattoo shop" he said.

"Seriously? You have a tattoo shop?"

"Hells yeah! Gas Chamber Ink, most kick ass tattoo shop in the world"

"Let's go" I said.

* * *

I secretly love guys with tattoos. I think its hot, as long as there tasteful. But my parents, they didn't really like them that much. They thought tattoos=Bad Boys. Shannon was covered in tattoos, but today they were all covered up which I was grateful for. My mom probably wouldn't have been so willing to let me hang out with Shannon if she saw them.

I met Shane, the tattoo artist and Chad and Tanya, the piercers. They were all really nice and they had some wicked tats and piercings.

"This place is wicked" I said as I sat in Shannon's office as he listened to messages and returned calls.

"It's alotta work though" he said as he wrote names down of people who left messages wanting to make appointments and such.

"Don't you have someone to do that for you?" I asked.

"Nope. The last girl left 'bout a month ago and everyone applying are mostly fans who lack experience and just wanna get close to me. Not that I'm complainin' but I need someone who's actually gonna work"

Something popped inside my head and I smirked. "Are you still looking?" I asked.

He looked up and raised a brow, "Why? You lookin' for a job?"

"Yeah! If I get a job then I won't have to go back to school and upgrade my marks. You'd be my hero" I smirked.

"Your hero huh? Well in that case. welcome to Gas Chamber Ink. Can you start tomorrow morning?" he grinned.

"Of course. What time?"

"Well I open at 11, but if you could get here for 10:30 that'd be great. I can walk you through things and get you settled"

"Oh man Shannon you're the best!" I said.

He winked, "Just remember that" his stomach then growled and he put his pen down. "I'm starvin'. Wanna go get ice cream?"

I looked at the clock, it was 5:45 and I needed to get home. "I'd love to but remember? I have to be home for 6"

"Oh shit. Well we better get you home so you can come hang out with me again" he stood up and we headed outside. "I'll just drive ya home. I'm gonna stop at Matt's after. Maybe you can come out after?" he said leading me to a sick looking orange car.

"Okay, text me" I said as he opened the door for me.

* * *

It was 5:55 when Shannon pulled up to my house. "Hey you're Matt's neighbour" Shannon said.

"Really? Where's he live?" I asked.

"Just down that way. We can see your place from his balcony"

"That's cool. Where's Jeff live?"

Shannon suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "Well his house burnt down a few weeks ago so he's livin' with Matt. But don't say anythin' he's still pretty upset 'bout it"

Before I could say anything Shannon glanced at his watch. "You better get goin'. I'll text ya in a bit"

I nodded and got out, "Thanks Shannon. I had fun today, and thanks for the job"

"No problem. Tell your mom I said hi"

I then turned and headed to the house, I glanced back to watch Shannon take off. I felt really bad for Jeff, but at the same time I was pretty stoked. He lived right down the street, and I was planning on running into him, a lot.

* * *

When I headed to the dining room it was just my mom. "Liam's having dinner at the Wilson's and your dad is going out for dinner with the guys at work so it's just us tonight" she said putting a bowl of salad on the table.

"Okay sounds good. Can I go out dinner tonight?" I asked sitting down as my mom sat down too.

"With?"

"Shannon" I replied avoiding her gaze.

I knew she was smirking. "He's a nice guy"

I shrugged, "Yeah he's cool" and then I remembered that I had a job. "And he owns his own business, and he kinda offered me a job so I kinda took it. So, now I have a job"

She stopped putting salad on her plate, "So I suppose you want me to honor my part of the deal?"

"Yes"

She sighed, "Fine. But you are going to apply for college. Where are you working?"

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Gas Chamber Ink"

"What? What is that?"

"A tattoo shop. But mom I swear its clean and safe!"

"I'll discuss this with your father"

I sighed. "But I don't see a problem with it. Shannon seems good and nice" she smiled.

I grinned, "He is mom, I promise"

"I think someone has a crush"

Immediately my grin disappeared and I shook my head. "No way! Not on Shannon"

"Oh is there someone else then?" she asked looking surprised.

I thought about it for a second and then I shook my head. I didn't think it was the time to bring up Jeff, yet. Or at least until I got him to say more then five words to me.

After I finished helping my mom with the dishes my phone began to ring. I couldn't help but grin when I saw 'One Message From Shannon M'

'Hey Ri can yu chill?' it read.

'Yupp. Now?' I text back

A few seconds later he replied, 'On my way'

"Mom I'm going out. I'll be back later" I called heading to the door.

"Okay, behave yourself" she called as I closed the door behind me.

Shannon was just pulling up. "Where are we going?" I asked getting into the car.

"Matt's" he replied turning left.

* * *

Matt was standing outside waiting for us. "Neighbour!" he exclaimed when I got out of the car.

"Hey" I smiled walking into Matt's open arms. He was a pretty cool dude, I knew we were going to be friends. He was so nice to me, his brother on the other hand...

Speaking of Jeff he came out of the house, his eyes immediately fell on me. "What is she doin' here?"

"Jeff!" Matt snapped.

I frowned at him and was about to reply when Shannon draped his arm around me. "She's with me" he smiled.

I figured it was my imagination, but I could have sworn that Jeff looked slightly, disappointed? But then he looked away and opened a beer. "Well let's get this mofuckin' party started" he drawled and then disappeared back inside.

And then I got a weird feeling like something, good or bad I wasn't sure, was going to happen tonight.

* * *

**I kinda hate this chapter but it's laying the ground work. Forgive me for the boringness of this chapter but I promise the next one will be filled with pure Jeff Hardyness, slightly intoxicated, half-naked, Jeff Hardyness!**

**If you want it, you gotta earn it.**

**So... Review?**

**-Sheba16**


	4. It's Not Safe But I Don't Care

**Chapter Four: It's Not Safe But I Don't Care**

I was standing in Matt's kitchen with Shannon, Matt, Shane and his girlfriend Talia. They were all drinking but Matt wasn't letting me because I was under-age so I settled for a diet Pepsi. I couldn't believe how easy it was to get along with everyone, they were all so laid back and nice even though they were wrestlers, well maybe all of them but one...

Jeff hadn't even come back into the house since I stepped foot inside. I knew he was trying to avoid me but I couldn't understand why? I mean I didn't even do anything!

"Where's Jeff?" Shannon asked.

And as though to answer his question we heard yelling and the sound of beer bottles smashing. Everyone headed outside to see what was going.

We found Jeff and his friend Johnny running around and throwing beer bottles at each other.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Matt asked.

Jeff turned around and grinned, "We're jus' throwin' beer bottles at each other man"

"Why?" Matt asked.

Jeff shrugged. "Cuz it's fun man. Lotta adrenaline when you're dodgin' beer bottles man" Johnny said coming up beside Jeff, soaked in beer.

"Really?" Shannon asked and then he threw his beer bottle at Jeff hitting him on the back which prompted Jeff to throw a bottle at Shannon which hit Matt causing Matt to throw one back at Jeff which hit Johnny which then started a beer bottle brawl.

Talia and I hurried inside and watched from the safety of the doorway as the boys ran around pelting each other with beer and bottles.

10 minutes later all the beer was gone and the five of them; Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Johnny and Shane were soaked and reeked of beer.

"I better get him home" Talia said indicating Shane who was sitting on the porch wringing his shirt out a few minutes later. "It was nice meeting you Riley. I'll text you soon and we can hang out, do something girly"

I smiled, "Yeah that'd be great. See you later"

I watched them head to their car and pull away leaving me sitting on the porch steps alone. Everyone else was inside drinking and nursing their 'battle wounds'.

I was kind of jealous of Talia and Shane. They looked so good together and I could tell they really loved each other, it kind of made me think...

"Where'd Shane go?"

I spun around to see Jeff standing there, my jaw almost dropped to the ground when I noticed he was shirtless. Oh. My. Gawd. I quickly spun back around before my face exploded from the blood rush. "Um, he just...left" I said finding it difficult to formulate a sentence.

A shiver ran threw my body when he chuckled behind me, and then he flopped down beside me, the glass in his hand clinked as the ice hit the side.

"Nice night" he murmured before bringing the glass up to his lips and draining it. I could smell the trace of vodka as he put the now empty glass down on the step in front of us. He was drunk, or on his way.

"Yeah" I replied trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest as he shifted beside me and his bare arm brushed against mine. I wandered if he felt the electricity that surged through my body when we touched. "It's really beautiful" I said looking up into the sky where the moon was shining, surrounded by millions of stars, illuminating the inky, black sky.

"You're too"

I looked at him. He was looking at me intently, his eyes mesmerizing, lulling me into a trance. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Did he really say that? He actually complimented me?

But I knew it was the alcohol talking though, so that temporary buzz it gave me fizzled out pretty fast. "You're drunk" I sighed.

"No I ain't. I'm buzzed" he stated matter of factly as he leaned back, his feet out stretched in front of him and his hands cradling his head. "Slightly intoxicated ya know?" he drawled.

I decided not to argue with him but then an awkward silence fell. I hate those moments and I usually take it upon myself to break it. "So, you're a wrestler"

"Yupp" he stated.

I rolled my eyes, he was so infuriating. "Are you good?"

He shrugged, "Decent"

"You're Liam's favourite"

"Cool"

I decided to just shut up and head inside, this wasn't going anywhere.

Slowly I rose and headed up the step. "Where ya goin'?"

I turned my head slightly to see Jeff looking back at me. I shrugged, "You don't seem in the talking mood. Why waste your time?"

"You ain't wastin' my time. I'm just thinkin' is all"

At this I turned back around and sat back down beside him. "About what?"

He shook his head. "It ain't the righ' time" and then he stood up and I felt my heart drop to my feet. Now he was leaving because I annoyed him, and just when I thought we were going somewhere.

But instead he turned back around and looked down at me. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I couldn't contain my smile, I smiled so hard that it hurt, but it also felt good. "Sure" and I stood up and we began to head around to the back of the house.

A light breeze was blowing around us, the only sound was the crickets chirping and our breathing. It felt almost magical.

"Jus' watch yer step. There's some holes 'round here" Jeff said as we headed further away from the house toward something large and square looking in the distance.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up with Jeff while looking down on the ground to avoid any holes.

"The ring" he said. "We made it back when we were kids"

-

I imagined the ring was set up to look like that of a wrestling ring. I had to admit it was pretty impressive looking but also slightly dangerous looking.

Jeff jumped up and slid into the middle as I stood on the ground. "Come on" he said jumping up and down on what I now noticed was a tampoline.

"Is it safe?" I asked noting that the ropes were hoses.

He shook his head and smirked, "Probably not. But it hasn't stopped us. Come on" he said and came over to where I was standing, holding his hand out for me.

Slowly I slipped my hand into his much larger one and once again felt the jolt. He pulled me up as though I weighed nothing and then dropped my hand and stepped down on the rope so I could get in.

I held myself up by holding onto the hoses, er ropes, as Jeff jumped around testing it out. "Yupp. This is where it all started" he drawled and then he stopped jumping and looked at me.

"What?" I asked as he was just staring at me, kinda making me feel uneasy.

He held out his hand to me. "Don't be scared"

"I'm not scared!" I snapped. It wasn't really a lie, I was more nervous and jittery, and it was caused more by just being close to a shirtless Jeff then it was the unsafe ring.

He grinned, "Well you won't be afraid to try some moves then"

I straightened up and let go of the ropes trying to seem brave. "No. Bring it" I said.

"Okay, just watch" Jeff said as he jumped up onto one of the four poles that marked the corners. "This is called a Swanton Bomb" and then I watched, a little shocked but intrigued, as he proceeded to jump into the air, flip and land on his butt in the middle of the ring. When he stood up he was grinning. "Okay, your turn"

"Are you crazy!? I can't do that. I'd break my friggen neck!" I snapped.

He burst out laughing. "I was jokin'. I just wanted to see yer reaction and man was it funny!"

"Haha very funny. Not everyone is as crazy as you"

He stopped laughing and brushed his hair out of his face. "I ain't complainin'. It makes me more unique"

"Well no one is going to argue with that"

He just chuckled before pointing to the post he had just jumped from. "Think you can jump offa that? Or are you too scared?"

He was egging me on, almost daring me to do it. And I never, ever back down from a dare, even if it means breaking my neck. But then for some reason I trusted Jeff. I knew that he wasn't going to set me up to do anything that could hurt me. "Yeah, no problem"

Okay so jumping off probably wasn't going to be the hard part, balancing, yeah that was the problem. "Here lemme help ya" Jeff said and he steadied me as I stepped on to the pole. "Lemme know when you're steady" he said as he held my ankles.

I put my arms out and stood straight, I nodded when I felt comfortable. "Okay you can let go" I told him.

He nodded and stepped back. "Alright now just do a simple jump and land on your butt, or else you could fuck up yer leg if you land wrong"

I raised a brow, "Well that really makes me feel safe" I said sarcastically.

"Jus' chill. Jump when yer ready"

I closed my eyes and took a big breath but because I couldn't see I mis-judged my footing and stepped back. Instantly my eyes popped open as I teetered backwards, losing my balance.

"Jeff!" I cried as I felt myself falling back.

With quick reflexes Jeff had leapt forward and grabbed the front of my shirt pulling me down on top of him, but saving me from falling to the ground outside the ring. He lost his footing though and we both went crashing to the mat.

-

Slowly I opened my eyes wondering if I was dead. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest that it hurt. And then I realized that I was lying on a bare, chiseled chest and glanced up to see that I was lying on Jeff who was holding me secure against him. I could hear his heart beating under my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice vibrating through my body.

I nodded tentatively, "Are you?"

He grinned and then rolled over so I was now lying down on the mat as he hovered over me. "I'm fine darlin'. It's parta my job"

Once again our eyes connected, we both stared intently at each other, neither one of us willing to back down. Jeff then reached up and brushed the hair out of my face before placing his hands on either side of my head. We were almost nose to nose, so close yet so far.

And then it happened.

It seemed everything was on a stand still. No wind, no crickets, no nothing except me and Jeff. Kind of like those romance movies where everything around the couple disappears, yeah that's exactly how it felt. It felt like my body was on fire as our bare skin brushed. I kept feeling electric jolts shooting through my body.

And then Jeff closed his eyes and began to inch toward my lips. I closed my eyes, feeling as though I had been waiting for this moment for along time and then I leaned forward to close the distance...

* * *

**I bet you are all cursing me right now! haha**

**But suspense makes it fun, and all the more delicious when you finally find out what's going to happen.**

**The title of this chapter kind of has two meanings, one is more obvious then the other. I wonder if anyone can figure it out?**

**I would have had this posted last night but as soon as I went to save it the site kicked me off saying I had to log in and of course I lost the ending which was slightly different then this. I was mad that I just gave up and left it for this morning. **

**Anyone want me to continue?**

**You know what to do...**

**-Sheba16**


	5. I'm The Boss

**Chapter Five: I'm The Boss**

**A/N: BIG THANKS! To everyone who is reading and those who are reading and reviewing. Ya'll rock! **

It was quick, so quick I wasn't even sure he had kissed me. I cracked open one eye and then the other. Jeff was just looking down at me, and then slowly he sat up and sighed running his hands through his hair, turning his back to me.

"Um..."

"I think you should head back" he said.

My heart stopped beating for a second as his words sunk in. I think he was mad? Or, well I don't really know. Really there was no reason for him to be mad, unless he was mad at me for letting him kiss me? But that didn't make any sense.

"Riley where are you?" I heard Shannon calling.

"You better go, your boyfriend's calling ya" Jeff said, still not looking at me.

I wanted to stay and ask what his problem was but then again I didn't think it would look good if Shannon caught us together.

I slid out of the ring feeling a mixture of anger and embarassment. Why did he have to act so, so, uh I don't even know!

"Shannon's not my boyfriend by the way!" I snapped at him before turning back and marching toward the house.

"Good to know" he called sarcastically.

I ignored him, and I ignored the way my heart felt and the tears that were threatening to burst forth. I could see Shannon coming around the side of the house toward me.

"There ya are. I've been lookin' for ya. Where'd ya go?" he asked once we met up.

"Just for a walk" I replied.

"Oh, I thoughta lost ya. I think I should get you back home. We have work tomorrow" he grinned as he draped his arm around my shoulders.

I let him, secretly hoping that Jeff was watching. I was going to show him, wheather or not it was going to get to him I didn't know but it was worth a try.

"Okay"

-

When I got home my parents were still up, wating for me most likely.

"So I heard you've gotten yourself a job" my dad said as I entered the living room.

"Yes" I said just wanting to head up to bed.

"At a tattoo shop"

"Yes"

"And how olds this guy?"

"I don't know. A little older then me" I shrugged.

"Well I don't like it"

"Dad!" I said.

He held up his hands, "But a job's a job so for now you can keep it. But don't go getting any funny ideas. You're not allowed to get any tattoos. Am I understood?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yes daddy I promise"

"And I want to meet this guy. Your mom's told me you've been hanging out with him a lot"

I looked at my mom who shrugged and gave me a weak smile. "He's just a friend"

"As long as he knows that. Now get to bed" he said.

I turned and headed upstairs as fast as I could before he changed his mind. Finally something was going my way.

Just as I climbed into bed my phone vibrated. I looked to see that I had a text from Shannon.

_'C u at 10:30?'_

I smiled and text him back. _'Ok cool. Btw, my dad wants 2 meet u soon'_

A few seconds later he replied. _'O man. well its worth it ;)'_

I couldn't help but grin when I read that. Shannon was starting to have a funny effect on me. _'Whats worth it?'_ I text back.

_'You'll find out later. get to bed'_

I laughed, text him good-night and then set my alarm for 9:30 tomorrow morning, suddenly I wasn't feeling so bad about the whole Jeff thing, though I was still a bit embarassed.

-

I woke up the next morning 5 minutes before my alarm went off. I spent a good 15 minutes going through my clothes trying to find the perfect outfit for my first day on the job. I settled on a pair of jean capris and a pink tank top that was slightly too tight but made my chest look amazing, I wanted to impress Shannon and if squeezing myself into tight clothes was going to make my plan easier then so be it.

It was going on 10:00 when I was finally ready. I headed downstairs, wrote a note to my parents then headed to the car.

Shannon was standing outside when I pulled into the parking lot. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words, Gas Chamber Ink written in bold, white, cursive writing. He grinned as I got out. "Good morning" he called walking over to me.

"Morning" I smiled as he held out a brown paper bag to me. "What's this?" I asked opening it.

"Breakfast" he replied as I pulled out a chocolate sprinkled doughnut. "Hope you like" he said before turning and leading me into the shop.

"My fav" I said biting into it as I stepped into the shop.

As soon as I finished he began showing me the ins and outs of the shop. "When the phone rings, you answer, 'Gas Chamber Ink, Riley speaking' and so on. There's a price list right on the counter there if anyone's asking. If they ask to talk to someone, say Shane, you ask who's calling and then tell em to hold so you can ask Shane if he's not busy. If someone ask's for me you gotta ask who it is. I don't wanna be on the phone with some crazed fan" he winked.

I nodded, "Got it!"

"As soon as someone comes in you greet em. Make em feel comfortable and welcome. A lot of people are nervous when getting work done and we want them to feel as safe and comfortable as possible. When they leave you cash em out, the artist will let you know how much it cost, all you have to do is type it into the computer, take the cash and tell em to come back. Good?" he asked showing me what to do on the computer.

I nodded, "Good" then I flipped opened the leather bound book that was sitting on the counter. "I take it this is the appointment book?"

"Yupp. Pretty straight forward. Name, number, date and time, what they're getting done and if they requested a certain artist then you write that down too"

I smiled, "No problem, Boss"

He smirked, "I kinda like the sound of that"

I turned my body toward him and smiled at him taking in his features up close for the first time. Clear blue eyes, pouty lips and a cute baby face, the total opposite of Jeff's ruggad looking features.

He placed his hands on my waist and drew me against his body. "Should we be doing this?" I grinned feeling my face heat up.

"I'm the fuckin' boss. I can do whatever I want" he replied brushing the strands of hair out of my face just like Jeff did the night before. Which reminds me, I really should stop thinking about Jeff when Shannon's making a move.

"Aye aye Boss" I winked.

Instead of replying he brought his lips against mine and to my surprise, the man had skills, not that I didn't think he did before but I just didn't expect it to be so, heated.

I mentally shrugged, it's not like we were hurting anyone, so I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed all thoughts of Jeff out of my mind.

We were interupted a few minutes later when Shane and Chad came in. I pulled away from Shannon blushing mad but he held onto me.

Chad whistled as he headed to the back to drop his things off. Shane stood there raising a brow, "You guys work fast" he grinned.

"You gotta be or you might miss out" Shannon replied with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

The phone rang and I excused myself, slid out of Shannon's grasp and picked up the phone leaving Shane and Shannon to talk about whatever, probably about me and Shannon.

"Good morning Gas Chamber Ink, Riley speaking" I answered smiling.

"Riley? What are you doin' answerin' the phone?" it wasn't hard to recognize Jeff's drawl. The smile instantly disappeared.

"I, uh, work here now" I kept my voice low as Shannon was looking over at me.

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday" I replied as he then walked over. 'Who is it?' he mouthed.

'Jeff' I mouthed back.

Shannon held out the phone. "Here's Shannon" I said before thrusting the phone into his hands.

"Hey man" Shannon said before walking into the back to his office.

Chad came back and joined me behind the counter as he flipped open the appointment book. "So you and Shan huh?"

I blushed and pretended to be interested in the pen I was now fiddling with. "No we're just, friends"

"Hey we're friends too and we don't make out" Chad said indicating Shane who was now sitting on the red leather couches flipping through a magazine.

"Dude leave her alone" he grinned.

"Ah relax I'm just messing around. Welcome newbie" he grinned slapping me on the shoulder.

"First customer" Shane called standing up interupting Chad's little hazing.

I looked up to see a blonde covered in tattoos making her way to the door. Chad disappeared into the back as it was clear she was here to see Shane.

"Hello" I smiled as she stepped in and stopped at the counter.

"Hey I have an appointment" she smiled.

I looked down at the appointment book, there was only one appointment booked for 11, a Trisha Hale who wanted to get a tattooed covered up. "Trisha?" I asked looking back up at her.

"That's me" she smiled.

"Hey Trisha I'm Shane, take a seat right over there. I'll be ready in a minute" Shane said pointing to a chair before heading into the back to get the stuff ready.

I couldn't help but look at Trisha's tattoo's. She had both arms done, I heard that they were called sleeves. They were really pretty and colourful. Sometimes sleeves looked awful on girls but they really suited her.

She smiled at me. "I'm getting my ex's name covered up. Dumbest tattoo I ever got. But I thought we were going to be together forever"

Even I knew that getting someone's named tattooed on your body was a dumb idea!

"Do they hurt?" I asked admiring her work.

"Yeah but I always say if they didn't then everyone would have them"

Just then Shane came out followed by Shannon who greeted Trisha before joining me behind the counter.

"You ever see a tattoo bein' done?" he asked, wrapping his arm back around my waist. I shook my head as I watched Shane put on gloves and start up the needle.

"It's pretty intense" Shannon muttered in my ear.

I watched, not taking my eyes of the needle and Trisha's skin. I was mesmerized, and then I knew I was going to break the promise to my dad. I was going to get a tattoo.

-

At 1 everyone took their lunch. Chad and Shane went out for lunch leaving Shannon and I alone. He was in the back buying new equipment online and I was sitting at the counter crossing names off in the appointment book of people who hadn't showed up. Someone named Beth had a tattoo appointment at 2, it was 10 to 2 and I wondered if she was going to show up.

As I was pondering this the bell on the door clanged and I looked up to see a woman step in. "Hey, is Shannon here?" she asked with the North Carolina accent.

"Uh yeah just a minute" I said getting up from the stool to go get Shannon but I didn't have to as he came out. The smile he was wearing faltered for a second but he still approached her.

"Hey Beth, what brings ya by?" he asked.

For some reason I was picking up some tension between the two and then I thought she must have been an ex of his or something. "I have an appointment. Remember?" she said as I went behind the counter and crossed her name off.

"Oh yeah I kinda forget, it was awhile ago"

"So, is Jeff here?" she asked looking around.

I gripped the pencil so hard that I broke it. I wanted to know who she was and how she knew Jeff.

Before Shannon could reply the door opened again and Jeff walked in. It made me sick to see how Beth's face lite up with a huge smile and how her eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of him.

"You made it" she said.

* * *

**Haha I totally turned his chapter around which I didn't intend to do but it just started to flow that way. Okay so Jeff and Ri's kiss wasn't as amazing as she thought it was going to be, it actually totally sucked and just to clarify they did kiss but it was really really brief haha. Which then left an opening for Mr. Moore to come in and sweep her off her feet by planting a nice one on her lol! But don't worry eventually they will have that mind blowing smooch... maybe!**

**HUGE THANK YOUS! To all who read, review and have favourited? (Is that a word?)-ha me and the story. **

**Shout Out To:**

**mcena99**

**rainybobainy**

**Twinjodi**

**hardyrhodescenafan1**

**JEFF HARDY FAN31**

**CarlyJo - And yupp you figured out both meanings from last chapter! **

**JohnCena'sLadee**

**Malfoy'sAGod**

**jeffslilenig****ma**

**PainOfLosingYou**

**CenaFan1395**

**JohnCenaFan**

**GWRB Tommy Oliver**

**Ya'll rock! I appeciate all your reviews and am thrilled that you like this!**

**Nooooow I want your guys opinions!**

**I have several stories kicking around inside my head!**

**First one is about Cm Punk. The basic idea is a new diva comes to Raw. She's the future of the WWE and Vince wants to keep her away from the temptations of fame; drinking, drugs, and so he puts the straight edge super star in charge of her. Cm Punk/Oc. Rating will probably be M or T.**

**OR**

**A Randy Orton/OC fic. The basic idea is the OC needs to find a date to her sisters wedding and Randy , who she doesn't get along with saves her from humilation after her date takes off and leaves her high and dry. Rating will most likely be T**

**OR**

**Randy's life is falling part and only his deceased agent's daughter is willing to get him back to his former glory.**

**These are just ideas, not summaries, but I really would love it if you guys gave me your input. I don't want to write a story and no one reads it because there are no Cm Punk or Randy Orton fans out there, which I highly doubt it considering they are both sex pots!**

**Anyways keep rockin'!**

**-Sheba16**

**ROOOOOCK ON!**


	6. It Sucks Wanting What You Can't Have

**Chapter Sixx: It Sucks Wanting What You Can't Have**

"You made it" Beth smiled at Jeff as he entered the shop. For some reason I got the sudden urge to grab her by her hair and throw her out of the shop.

"Told ya I'd be here. You still goin' to get it done?" Jeff drawled.

Beth nodded, "It's for Jack" she said softly before turning to Shannon.

Jeff looked kind of sad when she mentioned this Jack. I wondered who he was and prayed that he wasn't their kid or anything because I got the strange feeling that they had a history together.

"Just go sit down, over there. Shane'll be here any minute now" Shannon said pointing to the other side of the room. I was relieved when she disappeared, all I could see was the top of the chair she was sitting on.

I flicked my gaze over to Jeff who was running his hands through his hair. "I can't believe she came" he mumbled to Shannon.

"Who's Jack?" I asked.

I watched as Jeff tensed then threw an ugly scowl my way, he then stormed over to where Beth was leaving me with Shannon. "What did I say?" I hissed feeling stupid.

Shannon took my hand in his and squeezed. "It was there dog. He died in the fire" he whispered. "Jeff loved that dog, he's still pretty torn up about his death. When him and Beth were still together she said she wanted to get a tattoo of him, Jeff promised he'd come with her"

It felt like a lump had formed in my throat, so they were together, well use to be. Obviously they both still had feelings for each other. I mean she practically started glowing when he showed up, and it said something that he should up for her. "How long were they together?"

"God, 'bout eight years, something like that" Shannon shrugged.

EIGHT YEARS!? They definitely had a lot of history together. And then I felt doomed, at any given moment they could get back together again and be together for another eight years which would mean that I wouldn definitely NOT have a chance with Jeff.

Shane and Chad's arrival broke me out of my thoughts. "Your two o clock's here man" Shannon told Shane as he dropped my hand and took the doggy bag that Chad handed him.

Shannon, Shane and Chad went over to where Jeff and Beth were waiting leaving me to stand there alone. I figured it would be uncomfortable for me to join them since I pissed off Jeff even more so I went back behind the counter and pretended to be busy as the five of them began to discuss the tattoo and tell stories of Jack the dog.

A few minutes later Shannon came back over to me. "Whatca doing cutie?" he smirked at me.

I shrugged, "Nothing"

"Well don't work too hard. I'm goin' to my office to finish orderin' the equipment" he smiled at me as he leaned over the counter and kissed me on the forehead.

I blushed and he walked away. When I looked up I caught Jeff looking over, but he quickly looked away as I caught him. I heard the buzzing of the needle start and I figured that Jeff was sitting beside Beth and holding her hand, murmuring comforting words to the former Future Mrs. Jeff Hardy which at any given moment could become his girlfriend again.

-

10 minutes later Jeff walked by and stepped out of the shop, I watched as he disappeared around the corner. Shane was still tattooing Beth and Shannon was in his office with Chad so I took the opportunity to sneak outside.

Jeff was sitting on the ground smoking when I turned the corner of the shop. He looked up at me then looked away and took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air.

"I didn't know wrestlers smoked" I said. Then I felt stupid after but it's okay because I was getting use to feeling stupid in Jeff's presence.

He didn't say anything but he didn't tell me to leave either so I continued to press my luck. "I'm sorry about Jack, and I'm sorry about the fire"

"Who told ya?" he asked.

"Shannon"

He snorted, "Figures. You two looked awfully comfy"

I shrugged. "It kinda happened fast. But I like Shannon"

At this he looked over, "Ya do?" he seemed kind of surprised. But I figured there was no use lying. Shannon was starting to grow on me and it's not like Jeff cared, right?

"Well, yeah I think I do. I mean he kissed me and I sorta felt something, and he's nice to me" that was kind of a dig at Jeff but I spoke the truth.

"Tha's cool then"

"So you and the girl in there?" I casually threw it in.

"Old news" he said. "She's getting Jacks name tattooed on her, least I could do was be here for her. She loved him as much as I did. Nothin' more, nothin' less"

"So she's not your girlfriend?" I prompted.

"Not now"

"But possibly later?" Don't ask me why I was doing it, I was just hurting myself but I had to know.

"Beth's the only woman who's stuck by me through alotta shit. When everyone else gave up on me she was there supportin' me. But eventually she just got tired and gave up because I kept fuckin' things up. I don't blame her. She wants to get married and have kids but I'm gonna fuck it up, and I know that and she knows that and that's why I broke up with her. She deserves better then a fuck up" he stated.

I shook my head, "You're not a fuck up"

He glared at me. "And how the fuck do you know that? You don't know shit about me kid"

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. That one word hurt. Kid. That's all he saw me as, a kid. A kid who wouldn't understand him and who wasn't woman enough to stand by and support him. I slowly stood up and headed back into the shop just as Shane had finished up Beth's tattoo.

"Where'd ya go?" Shannon asked coming over to the counter.

Before I could reply Jeff came back in. Beth looked between us but didn't say anything. "Lemme see" Jeff said.

Beth turned around and showed him. He smiled, "Look's good"

"Thanks for comin'" Beth smiled at him, turning back around. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet but Jeff was one step ahead of her. He had pulled his credit card out from his back pocket.

"I've got it" he said handing me the card.

I snatched it from him and did what I had to do before thrusting it back into his hand. "Do you want you receipt?" I said through gritted teeth.

He smiled, "Yeah. Thanks" he said as I practically threw it at him.

"You didn't have to do that" Beth told him.

"It's no big deal" Jeff shrugged.

"At least let me make it up to you" Beth smiled flirtaciously at him. I felt like I was going to throw up as she placed her hand on his chest. But it really made me nauseaus when Jeff raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Well we know what you two'll be doin' tonight" Shannon grinned as he came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leaned back into him. _Well two can play at this game _I thought as Jeff looked over.

"Oh. Are you two together?" Beth asked turning her attention to us.

I looked up at Shannon and smiled seductively. "I don't know. Are we?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me, "Well I was plannin' on askin' you later but now's a good time I guess. Do ya wanna be my girlfriend?"

I giggled for show, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend" Oh yeah I was gonna lay it on thick.

"Well then we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Beth" Beth said.

"Riley" I nodded at her.

"Well how about we all get together and do something tonight? Maybe go to the bar or something?" Beth asked looking at Jeff and then me and Shannon.

"She ain't old enough Beth" Jeff said jerking his head in my direction.

"Why don't we go out for dinner?" Shannon said as I tensed up when Jeff said that.

"That sounds good. Are you in Jeff?" Beth asked looking up at her former boyfriend.

"Sure, sounds fun. Is seven good for everyone? It's not past anyone's bedtime is it?" Jeff said as his eyes landed on me.

"Seven's fine" I hissed.

"Well Seven it is. How about Chevy's?" Beth smiled.

"Chevy's is fine. See you guys at seven" Shannon said.

"Come on, I'll take ya home" Jeff said draping his arm around Beth's shoulders before bumping his knuckles against Shannon's and then turning and striding out of the shop.

Once they were gone Shannon spun me around. "Now what was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling that good" I lied.

"Okay I'll take ya home so you can get some rest before dinner then" he said becoming concerned.

"But what about work?" I asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Chad and Shane can handle it. Tanya will be in soon anyways" he said leading me to the door.

"Are you goin' to fire me?" I asked him.

He laughed, "No babe I ain't gonna fire ya" he stopped and leaned down to kiss me. It took my by surprise again but I guess I had to get use to it. After all he was my boyfriend now.

-

Shannon dropped me off at my house so I could get ready for the dinner from hell tonight. I seemed to have a penchant for getting myself in awkward moments since moving to Cameron.

Liam practically tackled me as soon as I came through the door. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Shannon" I replied taking my shoes off and pushing him out of my way as I headed up the stairs.

"You're hanging out with Shannon Moore!?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're going out tonight"

"As a date!?" he called.

"No, Jeff's going to be there"

"You're hanging out with Jeff!? Can I come!?"

I turned around to face him as we came to my bedroom. "No" I said about to close the door when he pushed it open and held it with his foot.

"Why?"

"Because I said" I snapped slowly losing my patience.

"But why? It's not fair. You don't even like Jeff" he whined.

"You know what Liam you're right it isn't fair. But doesn't it suck wanting something you can't have?"

He opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off. "And you're right. I don't like Jeff!" and then I pushed him out and slammed the door.

Sighing I flopped down on my bed, dreading the night that was to come.

* * *

**I apologize this chapter was kinda boring but I promise that the next chapter will be better. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. It's really helpful!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter will be up soon as I tweak it.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Sheba16**


	7. Dinner From Hell

**Chapter Seven: Dinner From Hell **

I tried to think of possible excuses as to how to get out of this dinner from Hell but I figured that if I didn't show up then Jeff would think he had won what ever we were fighting for. That quote, 'If you can't beat them, join them' came to mind. So I decided to join them, at least until I could beat him.

I had a long, hot shower, trying to wash away some of this guilt I was feeling toward Shannon. He was wonderful, and sweet and I did really like him.

After my shower I headed back to my room where I had laid out an outfit for tonight. If Jeff thought I was a kid, well this outfit was going to prove him different.

It was a low cut black dress that hung just above my knee with a slit up the front. I dug out my old, black stilletos that I wore for prom and prepared to knock Jeff Hardy on his ass!

-

I had just finished brushing my hair out, I decided I'd just leave it down, when my phone vibrated. I flipped it open and scanned Shannon's text quick. '_B there in 5. Shud I come in?'_

Well I decided it was now or never, Shannon would have to meet my folks sooner right? And dad was in a good mood as he had a great day at work today which would make things easier.

_'Yeah okay sounds gud. I'll go warn my rents that your coming'_ I smirked.

_'ur funny cutie' _he text back as I was heading down the stairs to tell my parents that my new boyfriend was on his way to pick me up.

They were sitting in the living room, both reading the newspaper while Liam was watching a movie, wearing, to my distaste a Jeff Hardy t-shirt.

"Mom, dad, Shannon's coming over for a second" I told them, glancing out the window.

"And why are you dressed up?" my mom smiled at me.

"Well we're kinda going out for dinner. I just wanted to look nice" I replied.

"What is he like your boyfriend or something?" Liam asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah"

Liam jumped up. "What!? Why is Shannon Moore going out with _you?"_

"Because he likes me. Now shut up, he's here" I hissed as I watched his car pull up.

He got out and made his way up to the door. I was already waiting for him at the door. "Wow you look nice" he said stopping on front of me.

I smiled and stepped aside so he could come in. Liam popped up behind me, "Hey Shannon!"

"Hey bud, how's it going?" Shannon smiled at him as he took his shoes off.

"Good. How can you go out with her?" Liam asked.

I shot him a dirty look as he laughed and stepped away from me before I punched his lights out. Shannon just smiled, "Because I like her"

Liam made a disgusted face as he headed back into the living room where my parents were. "Let's do this" Shannon smirked taking my hand. I nodded and led him, my mom smiled at him as they had already met but naturally my dad began sizing him up. Shannon just smiled back at him. "Hello sir" he said.

My dad stood up and held out his hand. "Evening. You must be Shannon"

Shannon shook his hand and nodded. "Yes sir that's me"

"So you're Riley's boss _and _boyfriend?" my dad raised a brow.

"That's right Mr. Emerson"

"And do you date all your employees?"

"Dad" I hissed but Shannon just laughed.

"No sir. Shane and Chad aren't my type and Tanya is madly in love with her husband"

This earned a smile from my dad and I knew that things were going to be okay. "Well I hate to cut this short but we really need to get going" I said wanting to get out of there.

"Have fun kids" my mom called as we headed to the door.

As soon as Shannon had his shoes on we dashed out of the house and didn't stop running until we were in the car. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Well I think that went well"

Shannon smirked, "You were squeezing my hand so tight"

"Did not!" I said slapping him playfully on the arm.

He took my hand and kissed the back of it when we stopped at a red light. "So, what happened today?" he asked.

I looked at him and raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I noticed some tension between you and Jeff. He didn't try to make a move on ya did he? Or else I'll have to kill him" he said.

I almost said 'I wish he made a move' out loud but that probably wouldn't have been very wise. "No that wasn't it" I shook my head turning to look back out the window.

"Well what then?"

I shrugged, "He called me kid and I guess it just made me mad. Does it bug you that I'm only 18?" I turned to look at him again.

"Holy shit you're only 18!?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Instantly my heart took a nose dive to my feet as fear and panic set in but then the idiot grinned. "I knew you were 18 don't look so scared" he winked.

"You asshole!" I hissed.

He laughed and squeezed my hand tighter. "No you bein' 18 doesn't bug me. You don't seem it ya know? More mature I guess. And you don't look like a kid so don't worry 'bout what Jeff says"

I just nodded as we pulled into the resteraunt parking lot. "I'm not over dressed am I?" I asked as we got out.

"Nope, you're beautiful" Shannon said coming around the car and wrapping his arms around me, pinning me to the car with his body. "You definitely don't look like a kid. Jeff's jus' jealous"

I smirked, I hoped he was but I didn't say that out loud. Shannon pressed his lips against mine, we broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat. Jeff and Beth were standing there looking at us.

"Finally, I'm starvin'" Shannon said grabbing my hand.

"You're always hungry Shan" Beth laughed as we headed into Chevy's.

I tried to keep looking foward but my eyes wander back to Jeff who was doddling behind us. I snapped my head forward when Jeff looked at me and smirked. He made me so mad!

-

We ended up in a booth by the window. Jeff and I were closest to the window, facing each other with Shannon to my right and Beth to Jeff's left.

"I love your dress" Beth smiled at me.

I forced a small smile, "Thanks" and then I picked up the menu and held it in front of me so I wouldn't have to see her or Jeff.

"What are you gettin'?" Shannon asked leaning in so he was hidden behind my menu too.

"I'm not really hungry. Maybe just a salad" I replied.

"Get whatever you want, I'm payin'" and then he kissed me.

"Whatca doin'?" Jeff asked pulling my menu out of my hands.

Shannon pulled away from me, "Jus' kissin' my girl man" he smirked before picking his menu up and scanning it over.

"Give me my menu back" I said.

"You mean this menu?" he asked waving it in front of my face.

"Quiet being an ass" I snapped and yanked it from his grasp.

"Guys" Beth said as the table beside ours looked over.

Embarassed I pretended to be interested in the entree's as our waitress came over to take our drink orders. I got a lemonade, Shannon got an ice tea, Beth got a glass of Coke and Jeff got a beer.

"This is nice" Beth smiled over at Jeff who just shrugged his shoulders as he drank his beer.

"Sure is. I get to spend a night out with my girl and my best friend" Shannon said smiling at me. "And Beth too" he smiled at her.

"So Riley, where'd you get that dress? I can't get over how cute it is" Beth said to me.

"Lemme guess? Gap Kids righ'?" Jeff smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "At least my hair doesn't look like Picasso threw up on it"

"Ohh good one" Jeff said. "When the waitress comes back I'm going to ask her for a kid's menu and a high chair for ya"

"Can you guys stop? I want to have a nice dinner" Shannon tried to intervene.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have brought a little girl as your date" Jeff said pointedly.

"Stop bein' mean to each other and jus' shut up" Beth murmured as people kept glancing over at our table every time our voices rose a bit.

I ignored Jeff the best I could and focused on Shannon who was holding my hand and smiling at me. He was so cute! Screw Jeff, I hate him! But then I looked down and seen that he was drawing on his napkin and I couldn't help but notice that he was really good. He looked up and smiled at me, an actual smile, and it kind of made me tingley. But that was short lived.

Our food came, I got the salad, everyone else got steak or a burger.

So everything was going good until Jeff opened his mouth again. "A salad eh? Watching your weight? Don't want to get fatter right?"

"Jeff" Shannon said as I gripped my fork tighter.

Instead of replying I brought my foot back as far as the booth would allow me then brought it forward as hard as I could, connecting with Jeff's shin. He jumped and knocked the table with his knees causing a glass to fall off the table and shatter on the floor. Once again everyone's eyes were on our table. Beth and Shannon were embarassed as Jeff and I sat there glaring at each other. "Keep it up and you won't get any dessert young lady" Jeff drawled.

"Shut the hell up you rainbow haired fuck up!" I snapped.

"Don't use that kinda language kid!" Jeff's voice rose.

"That's it I've had enough of this!" Beth cried.

"What the fuck is your guys' problems?" he snapped.

"Him!"

"Her!" Jeff and I replied in unison.

"You're a loose cannon" I told him.

"Yeah and you. are. a. little. baby!"

"Drop dead!" I shouted.

Beth and Shannon had had enough and they threw money on the table before storming out, leaving Jeff and I.

"Look what you did!" I snapped.

"You're the one yellin' your head off"

I ignored him and called Shannon, he must have pushed ignore though because the line went dead. "Now my boyfriend's mad at me!" I said.

"It ain't my problem, I don't care" Jeff said.

I lost my patience and jumped up deciding now was a good time to leave before I committed murder with a spoon.

Of course it had started raining and here I was stranded without a ride. All I wanted to do was get home, curl up into a ball and cry.

Taking a big breath I headed out and began walking through the parking lot trying to block out the cold rain as it landed on my bare skin. I was going to get sick, I knew it.

The rain was really coming down as I walked out of the parking lot and began heading down the road. It was difficult walking as I had an heels and there was no sidewalk, I was walking on the grass, trying to avoid slipping into the mud or falling into the ditch.

I kept my head down trying to avoid stepping into the mud which probably wasn't the greatest idea because if I was looking up then I probably would have seen the car that was barreling down on me before it was too late. But as I wasn't, I didn't see the car until it was too late.

You know when something bad is about to happen and you should just turn and run the other way but you can't because your frozen to the spot? Yeah well that's exactly what happened when I looked up into the headlights of the car that had lost control and was heading my way. I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot as the car was coming closer and closer. And just when I thought I was a goner, I was tackled into the ditch.

* * *

** Oh the suspense! **

**Just wanted to say a big thank you to all 15 people who reviewed, it means a lot.**

**Just to clear up somethings.**

**Yes Riley is kind of using Shannon but at the same time she does like him, she's kind of torn. And Jeff is being a tool but he has good reason to, which will be revealed soon, perhaps in the next chapter. Hope you all liked this chapter, I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Did I succeed or did I totally ruin it? **

**And yes THE Cara Mascara I am a HUGE Crue fan, and by the way! I totally love your fics.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**You guys ROOOOCK!**

**Much love**

**-Sheba16**


	8. Start Of A Beautiful Friendship?

**Chapter Eight: Start Of A Beautiful Friendship?**

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT. Jeff Hardy=WWE CHAMPION, finally! So here's the next chapter because I'm feeling in a good mood. And it is kinda ironic considering what goes down in this chapter that he won. Basically I incorporated my feelings into Jeff always getting screwed over. Anyways enjoy!**

"Ow"

I felt the rain pelting my face and the heavy bulk of someone's weight on top of me. I could feel the gooey mud seeping into my dress soaking right through to my under garments and the heavy scent of grass, and cologne?

_'Am I dead?'_ I thought. And then I cracked one brown eye open and then the other. "I am dead, and this is Hell" I said out loud as Jeff's face came into view.

"Nah you ain't dead. But you are lucky. That car was comin' right at ya" he drawled, still lying on top of me.

"I feel dead" I said opening and closing my hand to make sure I could feel it. My head started to pound and I noticed I had cut up my elbow, it stung and I hissed.

"So you alright?" Jeff asked slowly sitting up.

"No" I muttered slowly pushing myself up into a sitting position to survey the damage. I had cut my elbow up pretty good, blood was running down my arm and dripping off my finger tips, mixing with the rain and mud.

"Well at least ya ain't dead"

"Yeah, just wonderful" and then I sighed as I ran a hand through my wet and mud caked hair, I imagine I looked just beautiful with mascara and eye liner running down my face.

Jeff had now stood, he brushed his hair out of his face and lifted his head up to the sky letting the rain fall onto him. I had to look away, he looked beautiful, in a manly kind of way.

Slowly I stood up and lost my balance as my legs felt like jelly and my heels were submerged in the mud. "Easy there" Jeff mumbled as I crashed into his arms.

I looked up into his face and blushed as I noticed how close we were, but I didn't have time to enjoy it as my ankle started throbbing. "Can you walk?" he asked steadying me.

I tried to put up a tough charade, "Yeah" and he let me go and jumped up onto the road, holding his hand out to pull me out of the ditch.

As soon as I was up and Jeff let go of me I toppled forward as my ankle gave way. "Ouch" I hissed wobbling before Jeff grabbed me again and steadied me.

"You can't walk" he grinned.

"Shut up" I huffed becoming frustrated, this night had gone from bad to worse. I couldn't believe Shannon just left me! But then again I didn't blame him, Jeff and I were acting like dumbasses.

I didn't have time to dwell on my thoughts when I felt Jeff pick me up bridal style. "What are you doing!?" I shrieked afraid he was going to drop me because I was too heavy.

"Carryin' you, what's it look like genius?" he drawled as he began to head back to the parking lot.

"Oh can you handle it? After all I am fat" I sneered.

He rolled his eyes, "Look I was jus' bein' an ass, you aren't fat"

"Was that an apology?" I asked.

"Sure" he said squeezing me tighter so I was pressed right against his chest, which I will admit felt nice and warm.

He opened the passenger side door of his car and eased me into the seat as though I weighed nothing, he wasn't even out of breath or anything.

He winked at me before closing the door and then going around to the driver's side. "Well this was fun" he said starting the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window trying to avoid looking at him.

"Will head to Matt's first and get ya cleaned up. We don't want ya catchin' a cold" he said.

"I never get sick" I said and then I sneezed.

"Never say never" he laughed.

-

A few minutes later we reached Matt's house. Once again Jeff carried me, I kind of felt special, I mean who wouldn't want Jeff Hardy carrying them? I totally had a fan girl moment but I wasn't going to let him know that.

Matt was sitting in the living room watching television when we walked in. "What the hell happened to you two?" he asked switching the tv off immediately as soon as he saw us.

"Oh we decided to go for a lil swim in the ditch Matt" Jeff said as he placed me down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and told Matt what happened. "Are you alright Ri?" he asked coming over to inspect me.

"I'm fine Matt. Just a little sore, and cold" I replied.

"And muddy" Jeff said before throwing a towel at me.

"Go and take a hot shower before you catch a cold. Jeff'll get ya some clean clothes and I'll make ya some hot cocoa" Matt ordered.

"Um well I kind of twisted my ankle and it hurts to walk" I mumbled as I noticed some swelling on my left ankle.

Jeff got up to help me but Matt beat him to it. "You go get some warm clothes, I'll help Riley" Matt told him scooping me up. I noted that it felt different to be in Matt's arm, I wasn't as comfortable as I was in Jeff's. Jeff just shrugged and headed out of the room as Matt took me up to the shower.

"Here I'll turn the water on then get you some towels. Will you be alright?" Matt asked once I was sitting on the bathroom counter pulling off my shoes.

"Yes Matt I'll be fine" I told him.

"Okay be right back"

Once Matt had brought me some towels and Jeff threw a pair of track pants and a t-shirt in I stripped out of my dress and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing against my chilled skin. I grimaced when I pulled a clump of mud out of my hair, ew! I watched with disgust as it disappeared down the drain. It took me a good 10 minutes to get it all out of my hair before I shut the water off and pulled myself out of the tub.

I towled off and then picked up the track pants and t-shirt Jeff had given me. The pants were a perfect fit, which made me think they belonged to Beth. The shirt obviously belonged to Jeff as it was super baggy and there was a picture of him on it and it smelt just like him. Not that I was complaining though, Jeff smelt really good; he had a musky, earthy scent.

I made my way downstairs, back to the living room where Jeff and Matt were, they were obviously talking about me as they stopped their conversation as soon as they saw me.

Jeff jumped up and took my arm, guiding me toward the couch where Matt sat. I gave him a small smile as I relaxed into the comfy couch.

"Feeling better?" Matt asked placing a mug of steamy cocoa in front of me.

I nodded and picked up the mug trying to suck the warmth into my chilled fingers. "Much" I replied before taking a sip.

"You look better" Jeff commented. "Without the make-up and mud"

My eyes flicked over toward him, I realized that he was being serious for a change. "Thanks" I replied.

"I think it's best you stay the night, will call Talia and tell her to cover for you if your parents ask any questions" Matt said breaking the awkward silence that fell after.

"Oh no I don't want to be a pain in the ass" I shook my head.

"Too late" Jeff smiled. "We don't mind anyways"

"You can take Jeff's room, his bed's more comfortable" Matt grinned before picking the phone up and texting Talia.

"No I'll take the couch" I said.

"No ya won't. It's fine, I don't mind" Jeff told me.

I decided there was no point in arguging with him, I wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Alright Talia says she'll cover for ya, just call your parents and tell them you're staying with her" Matt said once Talia replied.

I sighed and grabbed my cell phone which was sitting on the coffee table. I hoped my parent's wouldn't ask too many questions and just let it go.

Luckily for me my mom answered. "Ri where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at my friend Talia's house. I'm going to stay here for tonight. Is it okay?" I didn't like lying to her but it wouldn't be the first time.

"Where'd you meet her?"

"She's a friend I met through the Hardys"

"Okay I guess it's okay. How was dinner?"

"I'll tell you about that later" I replied.

She laughed, "Alright, please be careful then but have fun. I'll see you tomorrow"

"'Kay. Night Ma"

"Good night Riley, love you" and then she hung up.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled. "Well I feel bad for lying, but I don't really feeling like going home" I said putting my phone down again.

"Well I'm going to head to bed kids. Riley if you need anything just let one of us know. Sleep tight" Matt said standing up.

"Thanks Matt" I said as he bent down and hugged me then went over to Jeff.

"No problem. Night man" Matt said bumping knuckles against Jeff's before disappearing up the stairs leaving Jeff and I alone.

"How's your ankle?" Jeff asked.

I tried to move it but it still hurt. "It kind of hurts still" I said looking up at him as he sat across from me on the other couch.

"I'll go get some ice" he said before standing up and heading into the kitchen.

I closed my eyes and told myself to just relax and breath and I would get through this night. Then Jeff came back with the ice and sat down beside me.

"Here" he said placing the ice gentley on my ankle.

"Thanks" I smiled. Okay so it seemed being tackled into the ditch was just what Jeff and I needed to become decent to each other.

He then reached over and tugged on the shirt I was wearing. "It looks good on you" he smiled.

"Yeah you look good on me" I said and then I blushed dark red.

He laughed, "How do the pants fit?"

"There a perfect fit actually" I replied happy that he changed the subject about him looking good on me. "Are they Beth's?" I asked.

"Nope Talia's. She left them here awhile ago when her and Shane were fighting and Matt took her in" he said.

I was relieved! Another awkward silence then fell on us and I stared at the ground as I felt Jeff looking at me.

"So I've been actin' like an asshole" he said. At this I looked up at him and kind of nodded to agree with him.

"I just figured it's because you hate me"

"Wha? No I don't hate ya, it's jus', well I'm kinda frustrated is all"

I turned to him to give him my full attention, it was time to get down to the bottom of this. "Well tell me about it"

"Well it's 'bout my job, wrestlin'"

"So, tell me"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's jus, I feel like I'm really workin' my ass off to get the WWE Championship but I keep gettin' screwed over and alrigh' I've screwed up in the past and sure everyone's probably thinkin' I'll do it again but I won't. This time I'm clean"

"Clean?" I blinked not fully understanding what he meant.

At this he let out a sigh. "You're gonna think I'm a real fuck up after hearing this"

I shook my head, "No I won't Jeff. I just said that stuff because you were being a jerk. I don't really think you're a fuck up"

"Well, I've had a problem with drugs and pain killers and I've been suspended from wrestlin' a few times and I've messed alotta shit up and disappointed alotta people. But I've changed, I've gotten over it and I just wanta move on"

Instead of replying I yawned, not meaning too but I was really tired. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yawn. I guess I'm kinda tired" I grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I know I'm boring ya" he grinned. "Jus' let me go get changed and grab my pillow and then you can crash" he said standing up.

I nodded and watched him leave before lying down on the couch and smirking. No way was I going to intrude on him and make him give up his bed for me, I wasn't that bitchy.

I closed my eyes when I heard him coming down the stairs a few minutes later, I didn't do a good job convincing him I was asleep though. "Whata ya doin'?" he asked.

I opened my eyes, and almost melted into the couch when I saw that he was only wearing a pair of track pants revealing his uber hot body. "Sleeping" I smiled innocently up at him.

"Not on the couch you're not" he said dropping his pillow.

"What are you doing!?" I asked when he scooped me up into his arms. Now this was really awkward! I mean he was half naked, and carrying me and uber hot and I thought I was going to have a heart attack and die in his arms. He was making me woozy!

"Carryin' ya to bed" he drawled heading up the stairs.

"I said I was sleeping on the couch"

"And I said you ain't"

We ended up in his room a few moments later, it was so Jeff-like with its bright colours and paintings and drawings all over the place.

"Hope the walls don't blind ya" he said as he placed me on his bed, which was indeed super comfy!

"I'm more worried about the bed being clean" I teased.

"Don't worry. I wash the sheets every other day" he smiled. Our faces were only a few inches apart and I couldn't help but study his face. God he was so handsome and his eyes were so pretty.

I knew I had a boyfriend, and I did really like Shannon but I couldn't help myself. Jeff was just mind blowing.

"So uh-"

Jeff brought his lips crashing against mine in a seering kiss. I didn't even try and fight it, I just closed my eyes and let the magic happen.

But before I could get totally into it Jeff broke it, "Shit" he said. "I shouldn't have done that" he went to pull away but I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't regret it" I whispered placing my forehead against his. "Please don't regret it"

"That's the thing though, I don't and I should. You're Shannon's girlfriend"

I nodded, "I know that but I don't care right now"

Jeff brushed the hair out of my face before removing my arms from around him. "Get some sleep Riley"

I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue. I laid down as he drew the covers up over me. "Are we going to tell Shannon?" I asked him.

"Do you want to tell him?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, not now anyways"

"Alrigh then" and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "How 'bout we start over?" he whispered. "Friends?"

What I really wanted was to be more then his friend but I had Shannon and I wasn't going to do that to him although this definitely complicated things, a lot.

I nodded, "Friends"

Then he straightened up. "Sweet dreams then, friend" and he headed out of the room.

I couldn't help but grin, it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Hopefully. And then I drifted off to sleep dreaming only of one man. Jeff Hardy.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter, I decided to add a bit of fluff to spice things up and keep you guys interested, did it work?**

**I'm sooooo stoked Jeff won the WWE Championship. He's the sexiest Champ ever! I just lurve him, anyways thanks everyone who's been reading and reviewing. You all kick ass!**

**-Sheba16**


	9. Not Guilty

**Chapter Nine: Not Guilty**

"I've been trying to get a hold of her all morning!"

Shouting woke me up the next morning. My eyes fluttered open and I almost had a heart attack when I didn't recognize the room I was in, but then last night came flooding back and I couldn't help but smile. Jeff had kissed me, and it was the greatest kiss ever, even better then Shannon's which then reminded me that he was my boyfriend and going around kissing other guys, especially his best friend was not the smartest idea.

But I didn't feel guilty, it just felt right. I felt so safe and secure in Jeff's arms, it seemed like the world just melted away when we were together.

"Shan don't go in there she's sleeping!" I heard Jeff call as feet pounded up the stairs which I assumed belonged to Shannon.

"Jeff she's my girl friend!" Shannon snapped. It didn't sound like he was having a good morning.

The door opened slowly at first and Shannon popped his head in the door, when he saw I was up he opened it fully and hurried in. "Oh Ri I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, running over and jumping onto the bed. He got right in my face, I moved away. I wasn't sure if I was mad at him or not. I mean if he didn't leave me stranded then the thing between Jeff and I wouldn't have happened, but if I didn't act mad then he might become suspicious, I mean I _was_ lying in his best friends bed.

"It's alright I guess, but if it wasn't for Jeff, I would have been in trouble" I said feeling some satisfaction that he looked momentarily hurt, but it quickly disappeared.

"I know baby I'm such a dumbass" he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "God I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" I mumbled, bringing my legs and resting my head and arms on my knees. "I'm okay"

"How can I make this up to ya?" Shannon asked grabbing my hand in his larger one and brushing his lips against the back of it.

I felt bad, he truly looked sorry but yet the guilt of what Jeff and I had done hadn't set in yet. I wondered if it ever was going to. "You don't have to do anything" I figured we were even anyways.

He shook his head, "No I need to do something. Tell ya what. I'm giving you the day off, I want you to go and buy yourself a new outfit, my treat and then you come to my place tonight at 8 for a home made dinner"

"Shannon-"

"-No I'm not taking no for an answer. Please jus' do this for me, it's the only way I'll feel better"

I sighed and then forced myself to smile. "Alright since you insist"

"Oh I do. You deserve to be treated like a queen" he smiled and then leaned forward to kiss me. I obliged as it seemed like the right thing to do. When we broke apart I noticed Jeff standing in the door way looking in. When I caught his eye he just turned and walked away. "Come on I'll take ya home" Shannon took my hand and pulled me out of bed.

When I went downstairs Matt was sitting at the table eating cereal. Jeff was also sitting at the table but he was just swirling his spoon around in his bowl. "I hope the bone head didn't wake you up" Matt smiled at me as he indicated Shannon.

I shrugged, "I was up. Thanks again for letting me stay"

"No problem, you were in rough shape" he said shooting a look at Shannon who was digging around in the box of Fruit Loops. "What are you doin' Shan?"

"I want the prize" he grinned.

I looked over at Jeff who just shook his head at Shannon's immaturity.

"How 'bout breakfast? I was goin' to fry ya up some eggs" Matt said.

I shook my head, "I really should be getting home"

"Haha got it!" Shannon exclaimed pulling out a Toucan Sam wrist watch. "Okay, now I can take ya home"

"Um, do you want this?" I asked Jeff indicating his shirt I was wearing.

He shook his head, "Keep it" and then he got up from the table and left the room.

"See you kids later" Matt called after Shannon and I as we headed for the door.

-

A few minutes later Shannon had pulled up in front of my place. "Tonight at 8, don't forget" he told me after kissing me on the cheek.

"I won't" I said.

"Oh here, before I forget. Don't worry about the cost, just get whatever your heart desires" Shannon told me as he pulled out his VISA and flashed me a grin.

"Really Shannon this isn't necessary" I tried to reason with him one last time.

He silenced me with a kiss, a very heated kiss that didn't even compare to Jeff's; I broke it hastily. "You're a great guy Shannon" I told him before slipping the card into my back pocket and getting out of his car. He blew a kiss at me as he pulled out of the drive way and down the street. And still the guilt hadn't settled in.

-

My mom greeted me at the door, she asked me about last night and so I told her, leaving out the part where Beth and Shannon left us, how I almost got hit by a car and how I spent the night at the Hardy's where I proceeded to play tonsil hockey with my boyfriend's best friend.

"So it was a good night?"

I nodded, "Very. But I'm going to go have a shower and do some shopping. Shannon wants me to go to his place for dinner tonight, can I go?"

My mom just smiled and got this dreamy look in her eyes. "Aw young love"

"Mooooooom" I whined.

"I think this boy can be the one" she winked.

I shook my head and headed up the stairs. _'I know he's not the one'_ I thought as I headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

-

When I went back to my room I checked my phone. I had a text message from Talia.

_'Hey girl whats up? Care 2 come shopping?'_

I quickly text her my reply; _'Perfect timing. I need 2 pik out an outfit 4 2night. I have a date with Shannon'_

A few seconds later she replied; _'O cute! Btw, need details about last night. Come pick u up in 20 minutes?'_

_'Sounds gud'_

I had my music turned up as I danced around my room getting ready. My thoughts kept drifting to Jeff, and I wondered what he was doing and who he was with, praying he wasn't with Beth. I know I should feel bad about what I was doing behind Shannon's back but you know that saying it's wrong but it feels so right? It so applied to what I was going through with Jeff. Shannon was an amazing guy and I did really like him but there was just something about Jeff that drew me to him. I was so attracted to him.

"So why were you wearing a Jeff Hardy t-shirt if you don't like him?"

I looked up to see Liam standing in my door way as he indicated the shirt Jeff gave me last night, lying on the floor. "And where did you get it from? I know it's not mine" he stated matter of factly.

I shrugged, "Jeff gave it to me, at dinner" I said quickly as he raised a brow.

"You went out to dinner with Jeff?" Liam stared at me shocked.

"Yeah and Shannon was there too"

"So you're not cheating on Shannon with Jeff?"

I whirled around to face him, afraid that someone had said something. "What? What are you talking about? Do you even know what cheating is"

"Yeah I do know!" he spat his tongue out at me. "And I was just wondering. Gee don't gotta go and bite my head off"

"Get outta here you little dweeb!" I snapped turning back to the mirror to make sure I looked decent, even though I was nothing compared to Talia.

Liam sauntered away leaving me alone to finish up. I heard a car honk and I glanced out the window to see Talia pulling up.

I grabbed my phone and stuck it into the back of my jean skirt with Shannon's VISA before running out of my room and down the stairs.

"Who's that?" my mom asked as she peered out the window when I got downstairs.

"Talia we're going shopping. I'll be back later" I told her.

She smiled at me, "I'm glad you're making friends hunny"

"Me too mom, I'll see you later" I called as I opened the door and ran down to meet her.

-

"So I've waited long enough. Spill the deetz about last night" Talia said as we entered a lingerie store once we got into town. I had to give her credit, she waited until we were out of the car at least.

"Basically Shannon and Beth split on us last night, I went storming out onto the street and nearly got hit by a car but Jeff saved me. He took me home and that was the end of it" I left out the part about the kiss, I didn't know if I could trust her just yet.

"They just ditched you guys? Kinda makes me wonder if something's going on between them" she raised a brow as she picked up a red leather corset.

Hmm. I had never actually thought about that, if Shannon and Beth did have something going on it might make things more interesting.

I shrugged, "I don't really think Shannon would do that"

"Shannon no, but I wouldn't put it pass Beth to try something with him. I don't trust her" Talia said walking over to the counter with the corset.

I hadn't found anything dinner with Shannon worthy until the last store we went to.

It was an outfit an the mannequin. A pair of jean capris with a shiny pink halter top. "That would look hot on you, and with some cute little stilletos, Shannon won't be able to keep his hands off of you" Talia winked.

-

When I knocked on Shannon's door and he answered his eyes went big and he gave me a cheeky grin. "Well hello"

"Hey"

"You look hot"

I blushed, "Thanks"

He stepped aside, "Well get in here before I tackle you right on my porch"

I smiled and stepped inside his house for a very eventful evening.

**Here's the update. Hope you liked it.**

**Sheba16 xoxo**


	10. One Thing

**Chapter Ten: One Thing**

Shannon took my hand and led me to his dining room where the table was set up for two with roses and candles. The room was dimly lit giving it a romantic vibe. I had to admit that Shannon had out did himself.

I pulled out his VISA and handed it to him before I went to pull the chair out. Shannon grabbed me back. "Wait! Let me do it" he told me.

I smiled as he pulled it out for me, "Thanks" I said sitting down. He pushed it in for me too and then took the seat across from me.

"So what are we having?" I asked him as I smelt the delicious smells coming from the oven.

He grinned and raised a blonde brow. "Well I've done some research"

"Oh research? On what?"

"You" he winked.

"Me? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I found out what your favourite food was. I didn't know you were Italian by the way"

I grinned and shrugged, "Half blooded. My ma's full. So how'd you find this out and what is my favourite food?" I quizzed him.

"I ran into Liam" he grinned sheepishly. "And it's Lasagne al Forno"

"Oh very good" I praised him as the alarm went off on the oven signaling that it was done.

"That's why I'm your boyfriend" he said as he got up and bent down to kiss me on the top of my head before going to the over and taking dinner out.

"Well I'm very lucky" I told him earnestly, he was the best boyfriend I ever had.

"I'm the lucky one" he said putting a piece on a plate and handing it to me before sitting back down. "Now don't get too full. I want you to have space for dessert"

"Oh what's for dessert?" I asked taking a bite.

He grinned, "Me"

I giggled and put my fork down. "Well in that case, I'm full"

"Well in that case, hold on" he said getting up and leaving the room. A few seconds later I heard music and Shannon came sliding back into the room, Tom Cruise style.

I laughed as he held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance Madame?" he asked in a cheesy French accent.

"Oui Monsieur" I said slipping my hand into his larger one before he pulled me up.

Just as I stood Jimmy Eat Worlds, May Angels Lead You In started to play and my heart did a flip. This was one of my favourite songs. I looked up into Shannon's eyes who smiled. "This is one of my favourites" I said.

"I know" he said as he pulled me against his body. "I wanted everything to be perfect"

"It is" I smiled up at him. He then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine as we swayed to the music. "I would never take a big, strong wrestler as the romantic type" I said once we broke apart.

"I'm not really. You jus' bring this side outta me"

I sighed and snuggled against his chest. This really was perfect, and then a knock came at the front door.

I looked up as Shannon made no move to go and answer it. "Are you going to get it?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nope. It's not important, they can come back later"

But the knocking got louder and faster. "You should probably get it" I told him pulling away from him. "Don't worry I'll still be here when you get back" I winked.

"Who ever it is better have a good reason" he growled before stalking off to get the door as I sat down and finished the lasagne on my plate, which tasted strangely like my mom's.

"What do you want?" I heard Shannon ask.

"Come to get some sugar man" I put my fork down and listened, I knew that drawl.

"Can't ya come back later? I'm busy" Shannon said.

"No man I'm here now. Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbour"

"Fine, come on"

A few seconds later Shannon appeared followed by Jeff. "Oh what's goin' on here?" Jeff asked as his eyes fell on me.

"We were havin' a date" Shannon said as he went to the cupboard and pulled out a jar. "You know that"

Jeff flopped down across from me and smirked. "You're lookin' spiffy"

"Thanks, it's for my boyfriend" I told him tersely not forgetting the way he coped an attitude this morning as though last night didn't happen.

His smirk faltered for a moment. "Well ain't that cute"

"Here" Shannon said tossing him a bag of sugar.

Jeff caught it. "Thanks. So you two have any other plans for tonight?" he asked raising a brow in a suggestive manner causing me to blush.

"Jeff!" Shannon exclaimed.

"What? You didn't tell her that you bought two boxes of domers in anticipation for tonight? What did you call it? Uh dessert right?"

Immediately I looked up at Shannon who was glaring at Jeff. "Excuse me?" I croaked finding it difficult to speak as a lump had formed in my throat.

"Jus' ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talkin' 'bout" Shannon said as Jeff scratched his chin looking thoughtful.

"Hey don't lie Shan. Take some credit for this wonderful night you planned out. Dinner, roses and candles...sex" Jeff drawled well staring right at me as I felt my face heat.

"Is this true? You did all this" I gestured around the room with my hand. "For sex?" I snapped.

"Look it ain't like that. I jus' wanted to be prepared, jus' in case" Shannon said. "I had this all planned out in my head, the dinner and dancin' I mean. And then I thought that maybe we could finish the night off with a bang, take our relationship to the next level"

"We've only been together for a few days" I replied. "Did you honestly expect me to be that easy!?"

It hurt when he shrugged and looked down at his feet. "I coulda gone somewhere else. I still can"

"Whoa Shan" Jeff said looking at his friend. "Not cool man"

I stood up as my eyes began filling with tears. "I can't believe you!" I hissed.

"Look jus' stay and let's talk 'bout this" Shannon said. "There's no need to blow this outta proportion! Imma man, I have needs!"

"Fuck you and your needs! Drop dead!" I shouted at him. "And you!" I cried looking at Jeff who pointed at himself and mouthed 'me'. "Go to Hell!" I shouted at him too before running out of the house and jumping into my car.

-

I was glad that no one was home when I got there. I found a note my mom wrote, apparently they all went for a walk into town. I crumpled it up into a ball and threw it into the garbage before breaking down into a fit of sobs. I ran to my bedroom not wanting my parents to find me crying my guts out in the middle of the kitchen.

I ran into my room and flung myself on my bed, burying my face in my pillow where it muffled my sobs. I hated when I cried, I felt weak.

I was humiliated, and Jeff was there to witness it. I couldn't believe Shannon, but then I was reminded that he was a man and men only thought about one thing. I was just too naive to think that maybe he had an ulterior motive.

I wasn't really upset that Shannon was a pig and that we were now over but I was more upset that Jeff was there to see me at my lowest.

Something vibrated in my pocket, I pulled out my phone. I had a text message. I assumed it was Shannon but when I flipped it open it was a number I didn't recognize but I guessed who it was after reading the message.

'_That wasn't cool'_

_'Jeff?'_ I texted back, sitting up now and wiping my face.

_'The 1 and only. BTW, Im not in Hell, yet' _

I couldn't help but smile. '_Well wen u go take that bastard with u'_

_'I'll think about it. How r u?'_

_'Do you honestly care or j/a cuz u have to?'_

_'Well, both ;)'_

_'Fine I guess'_

_'U no wat wud make you better...icecream. Ill pik u up in 5'_

I was about to text him and tell him no, but he was trying to be nice which happened very rarely and so I decided to just go with it. Besides, I wasn't going to turn down ice cream. But now I was definietly going to have my guard up.

_'Okay, cool'_ I text back before going to my mirror and attempting to rub all the ruined make-up off my face,

I really, really hated guys!

* * *

**First off- MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR because I doubt I'll have time to update in the next two weeks. **

**I came home to Toronto for the holidays and so far my christmas has been awesome! I got home Friday and my dad handed me an envelope and when I opened it there was 5 tickets for RAW! And so a bunch of my girl friends came with me. And BTW, WE DID NOT CHEER FOR CHRIS JERICHO! Or Santino for that fact. We were probably the only 5 people cheering for CM Punk during their match. **

**And all I have to say is, I forsee them bringing that god damn Kelly Kelly, CM Punk angle back which I am NOT happy about! I frigeen hate her, she's useless haha.**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I decided to stir it up a bit. **

**Once again Happy Holidays, don't get too smashed on eggnog =D**

**-Sheba16**


	11. Oh Boy What A Babe

**Chapter Eleven: Oh Boy What A Babe**

I had just come out of the house when Jeff pulled up. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of the jacket I was wearing and hoped that this night would start looking up.

Jeff actually got out of the car and opened the door for me. "Thanks" I said.

He nodded and winked, "No problem"

He then shut the door and walked over to the drivers side, slipping in beside me. "Do ya like Pearl Jam?" he asked placing his hand on the volume knob of the radio.

I scrunched my face up trying to remember if I even heard of the band. "I never heard of them" I answered truthfully.

Jeff just chuckled, "Then let me educate ya" and he cranked the volume up. By the time we pulled up to the ice cream parlour I was a Pearl Jam fan. I had fallen in love with Eddie Vedder's voice, and Jeff's for that fact. He sang along with the CD, and very well I might add. I figured Jeff Hardy was a man of many talents.

"So is this like a pity date?" I asked him when he shut the ignition off after pulling into a parking space.

"Nope. Jus' felt like ice cream" he said. "Figured you could do with some too" he then opened the door and was about to get out when I grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him.

"Can we keep what happened at Shannon's our little secret? I don't really want anyone to know how stupid I was" I told him, staring into his eyes and hoping that he was more decent then Shannon.

He smiled, "My lips are sealed, and you really aren't the stupid one...Shannon is"

I smiled, "True. So are you paying?"

He laughed, "I guess. Come on"

I couldn't help but get all giddy when Jeff put his hand on the small of my back and directed me to the little ice cream stand. I felt on top of the world!

I noticed that most of the people who were out enjoying the warm summer night were families as we passed by their tables. But I didn't notice that one of the families was mine until Jeff and I had turned around after getting our ice creams and looked around for a place to sit.

"Jeff! Riley!"

I tore my eyes away from the gorgeous specimen standing beside me and found Liam waving to us. I then noticed my dad glaring in our direction, my mom was looking nervous.

"Uh-oh" I murmured.

"Is that your fam?" Jeff asked looking down at me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I didn't know they were coming here"

"It's okay. Let's go say hi" he smiled.

"Um, are you sure?"

He just laughed and directed me over to my family. Liam was in heaven when Jeff greeted him.

"Who's this?" my dad asked in that typical father fashion.

"Mom, dad this is my friend Jeff" I said trying to ignore the bad vibe my dad was giving off. I could tell he didn't like the way Jeff looked, with his multi-coloured hair and his tattoo extending from his hand to the back of his neck.

Jeff didn't seem fazed and stuck his hand out toward my dad who took it and gave it a firm shake. "Jeff" he nodded curtly.

"Nice to meet ya's" Jeff said before taking my mom's hand and shaking it.

"Why don't you two join us?" my mom asked giving me a curious glance as to ask why I was here with Jeff instead of at Shannon's. I just shook my head and sat down beside Liam who promptly moved over and elbowed me out of the way so Jeff could sit beside him.

"So Jeff what do you do for a living?" my dad asked.

_'Oh man here we go'_ I thought slurping my icecream loudly and recieving a funny look from my parents and Jeff.

"He's a wrestler dad!" Liam piped up.

"Oh yes the famous Jeff Hardy" my mom smiled.

"It seems both my kids are fans" my dad said.

I gripped my icecream cone so tight that I broke it getting a funny look from my mom and Liam, Jeff and my dad were staring at each other intently, to busy to notice me. I just brushed them off and dropped it on the ground having lost my appetite. My dad was going to start interogating Jeff and there was nothing I could do about it, Jeff was probably going to run away screaming any moment now and never talk to me again. My dad had that affect on guys.

Jeff smiled, he looked unaffected by my dad's menacing persona but I suppose he was use to staring down big, scary men being a wrestler and all.

"So Jeff how old are you?" my dad started again.

"Well sir I'm 31" Jeff replied not lying about his age. I knew he was a lot older then me, it didn't bug me but I knew it bugged my dad by the way his face contorted.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jeff" my mom said coming to the rescue before my dad could say something rude or embarassing.

"Ri I thought you had a date" Liam said raising his eye brows. "With Shannon"

"I came home" I said glaring at him.

"She wasn't feeling well" Jeff said smiling at Liam. "Shannon's cookin' has that affect on people"

Liam laughed and didn't say anything else which I was grateful for. I smiled at Jeff who just smiled back at me.

A few seconds later my dad announced that it was time to go home. "I'm going to stay here with Jeff" I said as my family stood up to leave.

My mom smiled and Liam made a gagging noise but my dad shook his head. "No, you can come home with us"

I opened my mouth to reply but Jeff elbowed me lightly and raised his brow as though telling me just to go. "I'll text you later" he whispered as I stood up, my face heated in humilation. I just nodded as my dad placed his hand on my shoulder and directed me away from the table.

Once we were out of ear shot and view I shrugged my dad's hand off my shoulder. "What's your problem Dad!?" I hissed.

"I don't want you hanging out with him. He's 13 years older then you" he replied. I went to make a retort but my dad cut me off but shooting me a dirty look. I just sighed and rolled my eyes, there was no use in fighting with him.

My mom gave me a sympathetic look but I ignored her too. Sometimes I hate my parents!

-

When we got home my dad sent Liam up to his room. Liam shot me the 'Oh You're In Soooo Much Trouble' look as he turned and ran up the stairs.

I flopped down in the lazy boy chair and glared at my parents. "You're not to see Jeff anymore" my dad said.

"What!? That' so unfair!" I snapped.

"It's for your own good. He's a grown man, what the hell does he want with an 18 year old girl? It's not right Riley"

"But dad!"

"No but's kiddo I'm doing this for your own good. You'll only wind up with a broken heart"

"I don't care!" I pouted. "This isn't fair"

"Life's not fair. I'm only doing this for you. Daddy knows best Ri"

"You don't know anything! I hate you!" I yelled and stormed out of the living room and headed to my bedroom.

Life sucks!

Boys suck!

My dad sucks!

And to make things worse Jeff hadn't text me. I waited an hour, and then another hour and then another hour until 12 o'clock rolled around and I still hadn't heard anything.

Have you ever had one of those outer body experiences? You know where you don't have control over your body; you watch yourself doing things that you wouldn't normally do? Yeah well at that moment I was pretty sure I was having one of those experiences when I decided to go to my window, open it, climb out onto the roof and shimmy down the drain pipe.

Now I was standing outside on my front lawn looking around and wondering what the Hell I was doing and then, as on their own accord, my legs started moving me down the lawn, toward the road.

And before I knew it, I was standing in front of Matt's house.

Shrugging my shoulders I headed up to the front door. I was already here, might as well go say hi.

Before I even knocked on the door someone cleared their throat from behind me and I turned to see a shirtless Jeff standing there looking up at me from the bottom of the stairs. I tried to keep my eyes on his face but that man has a body like a greek god and it was rather hard.

_Oh boy what a babe_

* * *

**Well at first I wasn't too happy with this chapter and so I tweaked a few things, took a few things out and added things. I have a plan as to where this is going to go. It's gonna get a hell of a lot emotional and take a few more twists. So I hope you guys continue to read and love it. Only 10 chapters and 140 reviews, not bad. At first I didn't really think this was going to go anywhere but I'm so glad you guys love this as much as I love writing it. Ya'll are kick ass! **

**I hope the whole 'Dad, Riley' scene was realistic. I mean I know my dad wouldn't be too happy that I was dating a 31 year old man so I tried to write it based on what I think would happen in that situation if it was my dad and I. **

**Anyone notice that nasty looking bruise on my poor CM Punk? Looked gnarly! I'm kind hope they make him a heel again, he was uber hot as a bad boy! haha**

**Hope you all had a great Christmas and a good New Years!**

**Special thanks to the following kick ass people!;**

**cherrycokerocks**

**JohnCenaFan**

**MusicLuver22**

**CenaFan1395**

**hardyrhodescenafan1**

**JEFF HARDY FAN31**

**HardyGurl21**

**caleb's babe**

**FearlessHardy**

**THE Cara Mascara**

**CarlyJo**

**LadyLit**

**mcena99**

**XojokersXo**

**dreamin'BIG**

**Mashella Snape**

**You people are the reason I keep writing!**

**-Sheba16**


	12. A Long Day

**Chapter Twelve: A Long Day**

"What're you doin' here?" Jeff asked as I tore my eyes from traveling down his body and back up to his face.

_Well I'm here because you didn't text me _

That would make me sound way too lame so I opted to shrug and make up a little lie.

"I came to say hi to Matt"

"It's 12" he stated.

"Well I just missed him is all" I said feeling my face heat up.

Jeff cocked his head to the side and studied me for a second. "He ain't here. He left for a few days for work"

"Oh, well then what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just headin' inside. You might as well come in too and tell me the real reason you're here" he smirked.

I blushed a deeper shade of red as I allowed Jeff to pass me then followed him into the house.

Once we were sitting in the living room Jeff turned his smouldering gaze to me. "Now talk. What's going on?"

"Whata you mean what's going on? I can't come and visit my neighbours?" I grinned.

"No. I can tell something's buggin' ya now spill"

"How do you know that?" I asked raising a brow.

"Cuz I'm your friend and I know something's buggin' you. I've been studyin' ya, I can sense somethin's up" he replied leaning back into the couch, making himself comfortable.

"Studying me?"

He shook his head, "Just spill"

I sighed and drew my knees up under my chin. "My dad basically banned me from hanging out with you"

He let out a low whistle. "Guess he didn't like me too much huh?"

"He doesn't really like any of my male friends" I lied to make him feel better. My dad liked Shannon well enough to allow him to take me out but I knew that he wasn't going to like Jeff Hardy as soon as I met him. Jeff was crazy, a good kind of crazy though. You could see by the way he dressed and how he carried himself. Daddy's didn't want their little girls dating crazy boys, er, men as Jeff was indeed a grown man as my father had pointed out.

"Don't lie Ri" he said. "If your dad didn't like your male friends he sure as Hell wouldn't like Shannon, your boyfriend. It's just me he's not too keen on"

"Ex boyfriend for one. And I don't care if he's too keen on you or not. I'm keen on you and that's all that matters" I smiled.

Jeff tucked a purple strand of hair behind his ear that had come loose from the bun at the nape of his neck before replying. "So he don't want us to hang out and yet here ya are"

"I don't care what he said. We just had a little disagreement, no biggie" I said.

Before Jeff could reply we heard the sound of an Ambulance siren somewhere off in the distance. It got louder and louder until it zoomed right by the house, it's red and white light bouncing off the dark walls in the living room as it passed.

"Someone's down" Jeff commented as we listened to it go by and then he turned his attention back to me. "Look. I don't wanna cause any problems between you and your old man"

"You're not" I said.

"Obviously I am if he banned ya from comin' around me and then you go off and sneak out in the middle of the night to see me"

"I came to see Matt" I said pathetically.

He groaned in frustration. "Don't" he said shaking his head.

"Fine!" I snapped. "The truth is you didn't text me and I, well...I just thought-"

"-That I wasn't goin' to" he finished my sentence.

I nodded my head slowly feeling so stupid. He probably thought I was a moron.

"I wanted everythin' to cool off first. I ain't stupid, I could tell your dad wasn't happy about us chillin'"

"You think I'm pathetic don't you?" I sighed.

He shook his head and smiled. "No. It's kinda cute in a weird sorta way"

I blushed and smiled, things were starting to look up until...

"But at the same time it's wrong. Everything is wrong and what we're doin' is wrong" he replied, slowly he cast his eyes to the floor.

"Wha...what?" I asked my smile disappearing, fast.

"Look Riley" he lifted his head and fixed me with his gaze. "What we're doin', what I'm doin' ain't righ'. Your a-"

"-Kid?" I snapped.

"I was gonna say young woman. Too young of a woman for a grown dude my age to be chillin' with. I see where your old man is comin' from and I agree with him. I should neva have gotten involved with ya"

My mouth went dry and my eyes began to sting as tears began to build up. I could feel my heart tumbling toward my feet as his words cut and stung me.

"So...What you're saying is this is a mistake. This friendship shouldn't have started, that...that kiss never should have happened. You regret everything basically"

"I have no regrets Ri. But if I could go back and change things then yeah this never woulda happened. But I don't regret it" he shook his head. "I'll never regret that kiss either"

"And that's suppose to make me feel better!?" I hissed.

"I'm jus' tryin' to be straight with ya"

"Are you even being straight with yourself? Do you honestly, truly mean everything you just said?" It was becoming difficult to keep my voice from cracking and the tears from spilling out of my eyes.

"Yes"

At this I jumped up and took off running out of the house, Jeff didn't even try to stop me.

I only stopped running once Matt's house disappeared. I sucked in a big breath letting a sob escape my lips, and then the tears burst forth, soaking my face in a matter of mere seconds. I was gasping for breath and wiping my nose as I trudged down the road toward my place.

I scolded myself for crying and told myself I better stop before I get home unless I want to wake up the rents and have to face their interrogation. But as soon as I turned the corner I immediately stopped, everything stopped; my tears, my thoughts, my heart. The ambulance was parked in front of my place.

Two attendents were hurrying up toward's the house with a gurney. Immediately my body kicked into over drive and I ran as fast as I could. I had just made it up the steps onto the porch when they came back out pushing my dad. He had a tube up his nose and his eyes were closed, he looked really white. Liam and mom appeared behind them seconds later, Liam's eyes were really big and he was shaking as my mom was pulling on her coat. She looked oddly calm as her eyes fell on me.

"Mom what's wrong with dad!?" I asked.

"They think he had a heart attack. I'm going to the hospital" she replied.

Before I said anything a lady appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Oh Janice I'm sorry" she said reaching out and taking my moms hand.

My mom just nodded and turned to me once again. "Mrs. Wilson is going to stay here and watch Liam do you-"

"-I'm coming" I said.

My mom bent down and kissed Liam before heading to the car, I was close behind.

-

I hate hospitals. They smell like death, not that I know what death smells like but I can just imagine it smells like hospitals.

When we found a parking space and entered the hospital they had already taken my dad away. I flopped down into a chair in the visitors room as my legs turned to jelly. My mom went over to the nurses station to see what was going on. She came back a few minutes later and took a seat beside me.

"They don't know what's wrong yet. They said it could take a bit" she told me.

I just nodded and leaned my head back against the wall as fear set in. My mom took my hand and I squeezed it then placed my head on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay right?"

My mom wasn't one to beat around the bush, she always told you how it was. "I don't know" she whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut, it was going to be along night.

-

We waited an hour and finally a doctor approached us. "Mrs. Emerson?" he asked.

Immediately we jumped to attention. "Yes I'm . How is my husband?" she asked. I admired her, she was so strong. Never once had I seen my mother cry or lose her cool. Sometimes I wish I could be like her.

"Mrs. Emerson I'm .Your husband has had what we call a Q Wave heart attack. Its caused by a coronary artery that has been blocked for quite awhile. It was very severe and due to the prolonged blockage your husbands muscle cells are practically extinct. For now he's stable but there's not much we can do for him until his condition improves. He'll stay here for observation. Hopefully in a few days he'll be strong enough and we can perform a Coronary Artery Bypass surgery but for now all we can do is give him some medication and hope for the best" Dr. Alan said.

"Can I see him?" my mom asked.

"Right this way" he said.

"Mom I'm going to stay here and make some calls" I told her as I didn't think I could bare seeing my dad like that.

She just nodded before following the doctor to my dad's room. I sighed and sat back down and pulled out my cell phone. I went to my contacts and scrolled down to Shannon's name. Even though I hated his guts right now he was still my boss and I wanted to see if I could take the day off. He'd probably fire me, I only worked like one day.

_'I know we're not talking right now but I think its necessary for you to you know my dad just had a heart attack and I'm at the hospital. I was hoping that you could give me the day off tm'_ I read it and re-read it before clicking the send button and hoping that he wasn't going to be a complete asshole. I figured that I wasn't going to be hearing from him for sometime as it was 2 in the morning so I tossed the phone onto the chair beside me and curled up trying to get comfortable. I was dozing when I heard it vibrate 15 minutes later.

Shannon was calling me.

I bit my lip wondering if I should answer it. I didn't really want to talk to him but it was important. I pushed the talk button and placed it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Ri is everything okay? How is he? Are you alright?" he responded.

I sucked in a big breath and tried to stay calm. "He had a severe heart attack, he's stable...for now" I bit back the sob that wanted to burst forth. I was not going to cry, especially not on the phone with Shannon.

"How are you?"

"I'm...I'm okay"

"Take tomorrow off"

"Thanks" I said.

"He'll get through this and if you need anything please call me"

"That isn't necessary Shannon" I replied.

"Please Ri. I know I fucked up. I really am sorry and I'm here for you baby"

I sighed, I had no energy to fight with him. "Thanks" I mumbled. "I'm going to go"

"Okay try and get some rest. I'll call you later. Night Ri"

I hung up and stuffed the phone back into my pocket and then tried to get comfortable again. It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**I love throwing curve balls! Haha**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing it means a lot! Keep it up! I really love all the positive feedback that I'm getting.**

**So she's fighting with Jeff again but talking to Shannon? I keep making it go up and down but it keeps things interesting!**

**----**

**Now on to something else!**

**PainOfLosingYou, MalfoysAGod and I have decided to write a fic together. Basically it revolves around a group of friends during their last year of high school. It's obviously a wrestling fic! We've decided that the main characters are going to be Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Lita an OC and Stacy Keibler OR Trish Stratus you guys decide! Just tell me who you want in a review. There's going to be appearances by Matt Hardy, Edge, Cody Rhodes and a whole bunch of other superstars, old and new to keep it interesting.**

**It's going to take play in West Newbury Massachusetts, we wanted a small town setting.**

**And of course they're going to face normal teenager drama; Failing grades,cheating boyfriends/girlfriends, drug and alcohol problems, family problems, teenage pregnancy, bad hair days, to name a few.**

**The OC's name is Rena which means peace.**

**Below is some little tidbits about the characters to give you guys a basic idea.**

**XXX**

**Rena is the 'Glue the Perfectionist and the Brains' of the group. She holds everything together, she helps the rest of the group with their problems and keeps all their secrets. Her friends always go to her for advice and help. She has a crush on John Cena who is her best friend. Rena thinks she's boring and plain compared to her two girlfriends Lita & Stacy/Trish.**

**John Cena is the 'Jock' of the group. He's the Quarter-Back and MVP on the football team and he's really popular. He's best friends with Rena and Randy Orton but spends most of his time when he's not with the group with Rena which doesn't fly too well with his girlfriend Liz. He usually blows off school work to play football which causes him problems.**

**Randy Orton is the 'Bad Boy'. He drinks, he smokes and he sleeps around. He never goes to class, usually hanging around outside causing problems. He likes to fight and he loves the ladies and that ends of causing him problems. He's best friends with John Cena and close to Stacy/Trish, he has a little soft spot for her but he doesn't let anyone know because it would ruin his 'Rep'.**

**Jeff Hardy is the 'Artist' of the group. He's always dying his hair, playing his guitar and writing poems and such. He's also crazy and a dare devil, he's usually the one pulling off crazy moves like diving into pools from roofs. He's close to Lita who is dating his older brother Matt. He's very experimental which leads him down a dark path later on. **

**Lita is the 'Rock Star' of the group. She's into music and is the lead singer for a garage band, she hopes to become a rock star once school is finished. She tends to skip class a lot and has an attitude problem. She's been going out with her boyfriend Matt Hardy for 5 years but she end's up cheating on him with his best friend.**

**Stacy/Trish (Which ever one gets the most votes) Is the 'Beauty' of the group. She's a cheerleader and super pretty. She has a reputation of being a 'slut'. The guys like her but the girls hate her. She wants to be a model when she finishes school. She's close to Randy Orton and is secretly in love with him.**

**This idea has been floating around in my head for quite some time but it's going to be a huge project as you can see. **

**I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! Good idea or bad idea? We promise it won't be like all those other high school fics! haha**

**I'm not going to put all this work into it and no one ends up reading it! The first chapter will be up as soon as we get some feedback!**

**-Sheba16**


	13. My Strength, My Jeff

**Chapter Thirteen: My Strength, My Jeff**

**A/N: I was slightly disappointed with the lack of reviews in the last chapter. Let's see if this one fair's better.**

Someone was lightly shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Matt and Shannon sitting beside me.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Matt said as I sat up and winced when my neck and back cracked painfully due to the awkward position I slept in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were away for work Matt?"

"You need us" Shannon said reaching across Matt and squeezing my hand. I didn't say anything or remove my hand from his. I was too exhausted and it was nice to have them here.

"I told 'em that my girl needed me. So I'm off for a few days"

"Thanks" I then looked around hoping to see someone else but he wasn't there. "Jeff's not here. He doesn't really like hospitals" Matt murmured as though he could read my mind.

"Does anyone really like hospitals Matt?" I muttered.

Matt brought his arm around my shoulders and hugged me against his chest. "I guess you're right"

We sat in silence for a few minutes; Matt holding me against him and Shannon holding my hand. My mom appeared a few minutes later and gave me a weak smile. Matt introduced himself and gave her a hug; Matt gave great hugs and I knew my mom really needed one.

When they broke apart she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Ri go home and get some rest. You can come back later" she told me when I yawned.

I shook my head. "No mom I want to stay here"

"Come on Ri, just for a couple'a hours. Take a nice hot bath and eat something" Shannon said.

"You can come to my place" Matt said before turning to my mom. "If that's okay with you "

"It's fine. I'm going back to sit with your dad. Please Riley just go with them. You need to take care of yourself before you can take care of your dad. I'll call you if anything changes" and then she turned and walked away. Case closed. Mom had spoken.

Shannon pulled me up and brought me close against him as though supporting me. I clung to him and allowed him to direct me out of the hospital.

-

When I got to Matt's he went up to the bathroom and drew me a hot bath as Shannon went to my place to pick up some clean clothes. I didn't feel like going home and facing Liam just yet.

I sat on the couch flipping through channels and wondering where Jeff was. And then I felt selfish. My dad was in the hospital and all I could think about was Jeff. Come to think of it I always thought of Jeff, he was always on my mind. I shook my head as though it would clear it.

Matt then appeared and told me that my bath was ready. I threw my arms around him and whispered my thanks in his ear as he squeezed me. He had become like an older brother to me and I was so thankful for him.

We broke apart a few seconds later and I went up into the bathroom. As I sunk into the hot water, up to my neck, it began to ease the tension out of my joints. I began to feel a little better.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Ri it's Shannon. I have your clothes" Shannon called.

I stuck my head out from behind the curtains and told him to come in. When the door opened I ducked back behind them again. "I'll just put them on the counter" he said.

"Thanks Shan" I said.

"No problem...Hey Ri, look I'm really-"

"-I've forgiven you already" I cut him off.

"Thanks baby. It really means a lot" he said.

When I didn't reply Shannon left, closing the door softly behind him.

-

I decided to get out of the water once my skin turned all pruney and the water was ice cold. I had to admit that the bath did make me feel better but now I was hungry.

When I went downstairs and headed into the kitchen Matt was opening up a pizza box. "Just in time. I was going to send Jeff up to check on ya. We thought you mighta drowned"

I smiled softly before taking a seat down at the table as Matt handed me a paper plate. "So Jeff's here?" I asked taking a slice as Matt joined me.

"He was. He left a few minutes ago with Shannon, said something 'bout going to the shop"

I sighed and took a small bite of the greasy cheese pizza before placing it back on my plate.

"So...is something going on between you and my brother?" Matt asked, concern showing in his brown eyes.

"What ever gave you that idea?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. Jus' figured something was goin' on between you two. Jeff's been awfully moody lately, and you seemed a little down. Plus when ever you two are in the same room I pick up a weird vibe"

I shook my head, "No there's nothing going on. Jeff has made that very clear"

"Oh man" Matt grabbed my hand. "Listen Ri, don't go fallin' for my brother. He's a great guy but he has a lot of baggage, too much baggage for someone your age to deal with"

I bit my lip before raising my eyes up to his. "It's too late Matt"

Matt squeezed my hand and then we continued to eat in silence.

I had finally admitted my feelings out loud, and I still felt crummy.

-

After the late lunch Matt brought a pillow and blanket down for me and insisted I try to get some rest. I was rather tired so I didn't make a fuss. Instead I tucked into a ball on the couch and drifted off to a fitful sleep.

"Riley, Riley you need to wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Matt kneeling down in front of me, Shannon and Jeff hovering in the background. I could tell by the look on Matt's face that something wasn't right. Immediately fear and paranoia settled in as I bolted up. "What's wrong?" but I already knew it had something to do with my dad.

Matt shook his head, "I don't know how to tell you this"

I literally felt my heart taking a nose dive to my feet. Immediately my eyes fell on Jeff before I broke down. Shannon hurried over and knelt down beside Matt, both trying to comfort me but failing miserably as I sobbed my guts out.

I felt strong arms grab me and lift me up bridal style. I didn't need to look to see who it was. Jeff's scent was imprinted in my mind for the rest of my life. I just draped my arms around his neck and cried onto his shirt as he took me to where ever which happened to be outside on the porch.

He sat down on the first step and rocked me back and forth as I cried for what felt like ages. Finally the sobs diminished to hic-cups and the tears started to seep out instead of bursting out of my eyes. And Jeff was still holding me and rubbing my back.

I finally raised my head and looked at him. He wiped the tears off my cheeks using his thumbs and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before our eyes locked once again.

"I'm...sorry" he said. "I know how hard it is to lose a parent"

"You do?" I sniffed.

He nodded. "My mom died of cancer when I was 9. Hardest thing of my life. I wanted to go to the hospital and be there with you but it gives me the creeps"

I didn't know what to say so I focused my attention on his white beater and felt bad that I had stained it with tears and mascara. "Your shirt" I mumbled running my fingers down his chest, feeling his abs beneath my finger tips. He shivered and grabbed my hand, "Don't do that or else I'll do something I regret. And now ain't the time for that"

I slowly removed my hand and went to place it in my lap but he grabbed it and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I'm here for you" he mumbled.

"Promise?"

He nodded, "Promise"

"I need you with me. You're my strength, my Jeff"

His lip twitched into a small smile. "Your Jeff?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Have you ever heard the quote _'In love, age is just a number'?"_

His arms went around me and pressed me closer to his body. "As a matter of fact I have. It's been floating around in my head since I've met ya"

"You're only 13 years older then me and I am considered an adult"

He nodded, "Still, people think it's wrong"

"Do you?"

"To be honest some days ya I do. And then others, when I see ya, I don't give a fuck"

"Could we ever be together Jeff?" I whispered.

"I don't know Riley. I need to think 'bout it. And right now you got a lot on your plate so let's get through that first. But I promise you I'll think real hard 'bout it"

I sighed but squeezed him tighter. "Alright. I'll accept that"

"I think you should go home now and be with your family. I'll take ya" Jeff offered 10 minutes later after sitting in complete silence.

I merely nodded having no energy to argue and followed him to his car. As long as Jeff was by my side I could get through this.

* * *

**So it's taken me a bit by I'm suffering from lack of motivation. I think I'm going to end this fic soon as I've noticed the lack of interest and I don't want to drag this thing out to 100 chapters and no one reads it.**

**I'm glad that Jeff didn't get seriously injured in that 'Hit and Run' accident forcing him to drop the title to Edge. But it seems that Christian Cage will be coming back, hopefully at the Royal Rumble. I'm not gonna lie I'm pretty stoked about that. **

**Anyways thanks to the 13 people who reviewed!**

**-Sheba16**


	14. Every Girl Needs Her Daddy

**Chapter Fourteen: Every Girl Needs Her Daddy**

**_Warning: This may make you sad._**

Liam was sitting on the couch hugging his old, ratty teddy bear from when he was younger to his chest as he stared blankly ahead when I entered the house. It definitely felt different, much larger and colder now there was only the three of us. And yet I still didn't believe that he was actually gone.

My mom was sitting in the kitchen talking to the neighbour, I forgot her name in my haste to leave for the hospital. I stood in the hallway unsure of what to do, what to say and who to say it to. I blinked back the fresh batch of tears that threatened to burst forth and dashed upstairs before Liam or my mom caught me crying. I just needed to be by myself right now. As though on their own accord my legs carried me to my parents room. I hovered in the doorway as I peered into their room.

I could smell my dads cologne as I stepped in slowly approaching the bed. My mom hadn't made his side up yet.

I sucked in a breath as I brushed my hand over his pillow before turning and picking up the picture of him and I that sat on his night stand. I was younger, nine I think. At that age I thought their was no better man then my daddy, I thought right. This was probably the last picture I ever took with my dad as I had grown up and having your picture taken with your old man wasn't cool anymore. I chided myself for my childish behaviour through the years and all those petty fights I had with him over stupid things. And now he wasn't here anymore. No more petty fights, no more good times and certainly no more pictures with him because he was dead.

A tear fell, and then another, and then another until the picture was soaked. I went over and slid down the wall, facing my dads empty spot on the bed as I hugged the picture to my chest.

This wasn't fair, this wasn't the way things were suppose to be. My dad was suppose to be there to see me go to college and to see me graduate. He was suppose to be there to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day and to hold his first grandkid. I didn't know how long I was sitting there for when my mom found me.

Wordlessly she slid down and joined me. She threw her arm around me and began to rock me back and forth whispering comforting words in my ear. Liam joined us a few seconds later and we sat there huddled together for some time until he fell asleep and my mom carried him to bed.

I brought the picture of us back to my room and placed it on my dresser so it would be the last thing I saw when I went to sleep and the first thing I saw when I woke up. I slid into my bed and drew the covers up around me before crying myself to sleep. It still felt surreal; it was just a bad nightmare, a very bad nightmare.

-

I woke a few hours later. The digital clock told me it was 3 in the morning. I told myself that it was just a bad dream and my dad would be snoring in his bed, but then I saw the picture and I knew this was reality.

I had to go to the washroom and so I kicked the covers off and headed to the bathroom but I stopped when I heard muffled sobs coming from my parents...my mom's room. I wanted to go in and be with her but she was the type of person who didn't want people to see her cry. She chose that moment because Liam and I weren't around to see her cry and so I left her to be alone and have her moment.

I climbed back into my bed a few minutes later and just laid there thinking. It's true what they say; You don't know what you've got til it's gone. I naively thought that my dad was going to be around for years so I would apologize for my actions later; the little arguments and the hateful words I said. But now he was gone and I would never be able to apologize to him again. And the last thing I said to him; I hate you.

A sob bubbled up in my chest again and it sprang forth as I replayed our last conversation over in my mind but the only words that really stood out were those three- I hate you, I hate you...I hate you. And then I found guilty. I was convinced that I was the reason my dad had had the heart attack, because I broke his heart with my hurtful words. I had never, ever said those words to him before, and when I did it had killed him.

Blinded by tears I groped around on my night table looking for my cell. When I felt it I snatched it up and flipped it over scrolling through the contacts hoping that he was up. He was the only one I wanted to talk to, the only one I needed right now.

On the second ring he answered.

"'Lo?" he mumbled, sounding as though he were still asleep. I guess I woke him up.

"Jeff"

"Ri are you okay?" he sounded wide awake and alert now.

"No" I croaked. "I killed him"

"What?"

"I killed my dad. I broke his heart when I told him I hated him"

"No you didn't. He had a heart attack not a broken heart. You didn't do anything to hurt him Ri"

I shook my head, "You're wrong. I did hurt him, I told him I hated him"

Jeff was quiet for a moment. "Where are you?" he asked.

"In bed"

"Then lay down and close your eyes" he said softly.

"But I'm not tired. I can't sleep" I whispered whislt wiping the tears from my cheeks and eyes.

"Jus' try"

And so I did as told. "Okay"

And Jeff began to sing. I tried to fight the way his voice affected me. How it calmed me down and lulled me into a trance, a quiet, peaceful trance but there was no sense in fighting it. A few minutes later I was gone.

-

The next day was spent making funeral arrangements. My mom and Mrs. Wilson who's name I remembered today, were holed up in the kitchen table calling family and friends from back in Miami and letting them know what happened. By dinner time my house had been invaded by family and friends who had hopped on the earliest flight.

My dad's funeral would be tomorrow morning.

I stayed up in my room for most of the night. I didn't like the hugs and words of comfort that people tended to hand out during those types of times. Matt called me asking how I was. I told him about the funeral and how I wanted him and Jeff there, especially Jeff. Shannon could come too if he wanted.

Matt promised they'd be there. He then told me to get some rest and I was in his prayers.

-

I thought it was fitting that the forecast was calling for over cast skies and rain the next morning; the morning of my dad's funeral.

Family and friends were downstairs helping my mom with the final touches and baking goodies for the after thingy. I called it thingy because I wasn't quiet sure what it was called. It certainly couldn't be called a party, because it wasn't. It was a funeral, a final farewell to my dad.

I stood in front of the mirror staring at my reflection. I felt and looked like crap. I was pale and had large, dark bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and I kept shaking as I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black top; mourning colours. There was a light knock at my door after I was done getting dressed and I opened it. Liam was standing there holding a tie limply in his hand, his eyes shorne with unshed tears and his lip trembled as he held in his emotions.

I moved aside so he could enter. I closed the door behind him, we needed alone time. Just sister and brother mourning the loss of their dad, away from prying eyes of friends and family.

I took the tie from him and attempted to help him with it but my hands were trembling and my mind was numb. Tears were trickling down Liam's face but I chose to ignore them. I wasn't one to comfort others, it just felt awkward to me which was probably why I didn't like people comforting me, well except for Jeff.

"I can't do it!" I snapped pulling away from Liam afraid he would see the tears in my eyes.

And then came a knock at my door. I was about to snap at who ever it was and tell them to get lost when it slowly opened and Matt appeared followed by Jeff. "Matt, Jeff!" Liam exclaimed a big grin appearing on his face admist his tears.

"Hey buddy" Matt said kneeling down in front of him. "Need help with that?" he asked indicating the tie hanging loosely from around Liam's neck. Liam looked up at me as though for assurance and I nodded and turned back to Jeff who was looking around my room. My walls were painted a deep shade of purple and my posters of hotties were hung back up, it was quiet different from Jeff's room.

"Justin Timberlake?" he raised a brow when his eyes landed on a poster of JT wearing just a pair of jeans showing off his uber hot body, which wasn't as hot as Jeff's might I add.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "He's gorgeous" I murmured.

_But not as gorgeous as you_ I thought.

"We're gonna head downstairs" Matt interupted my thoughts as he took Liam's hand and they walked to the door. Matt just nodded at us as he passed, I think he was giving us the go ahead.

He closed the door behind him leaving Jeff and I alone, in my room. Normally I wasn't allowed to have boys in my room, dad's rule. But I guess I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

I felt the tears bubbling up again and I fought to keep them in. Jeff seemed to notice and he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug resting his head on top of mine as I buried my face in his chest and cried for what felt like the billionth time. He just rocked me back and forth and mumbled comforting words into my hair. I wondered if it would ever stop hurting.

A few minutes later I stopped and pulled away from Jeff. "Thank you" I said.

"No problem" he said wiping my cheek off.

Matt opened the door a second later and informed us that it was time to leave. He draped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close to his body as we joined my friends and family downstairs. Apparently my mom had introduced him and Jeff when they first arrived because no one was bothering me for introductions.

I rode with my mom and her parents and Liam to the small church for the reception. My dad would be buried in the church cemetary where all of Cameron's deceased residents now resided.

-

The priest said his speech but I barely listened. I was trying to block out the sounds of people whimpering, sniffling and crying around me and I focused on the floor. A few feet away dad was lying in a coffin. I couldn't look at him.

It felt like hours until the priest asked everyone to head outside for the finale. Everyone proceeded out of the church but I hung back. "Would you like to take a minute?" my mom asked as we were the only two left standing in the church.

"I don't, I don't know" I said.

"I won't force you. But this will be the last time" she spoke softly.

I bit my lip and glanced over my shoulder before turning back to her and nodding. She kissed me on the forehead, took a last glance at my dad and then she turned and walked out of the church, never looking back.

I turned back around and approached him. I kept my arms at my sides afraid I would accidently touch him, that creeped me out. I guess I have a morbid way of thinking because I didn't see him as my dad anymore. He was just a corpse now. My dad was an angel in heaven but still I spoke to him.

"I've never done this before. I don't know what to say or how to say it. It's not like you can hear me anyways. I guess I'm angry. But I'm angry at myself, I didn't mean those things I said. I wish I could take them all back and I wish you were still here" my voice cracked and tears slid down my cheeks but I pressed on. "It's not fair. Mom and Liam need you...I need you. I don't think I've ever told you that, I hope you knew it. Every girl needs her daddy, daddies are the only man a girl can trust" I began to sob; gut wrenching sobs that echoed off the walls of the church. I decided that it was time to finish up.

"...I love you daddy" and then I turned and ran outside.

Jeff had waited for me. I wiped my face off and tried to put on a tough charade. We headed down the lane towards the cemetary where everyone had gathered waiting for my dad's body to be brought down.

I hung in the background with Matt, Jeff and Shannon who had arrived well I was still inside. He squeezed my shoulder before letting go as I slid my hand into Jeff's and tried not to cry. I felt sorry for Jeff as I was digging my nails into the back of his hand, but he didn't say anything.

The hearse pulled up seconds later and the funeral people brought the now closed coffin out and placed it on this contraption that was placed above the grave. They would lower my dad into the hole once we were gone.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. May you rest in peace" the priest said before throwing dirt on the coffin and then moving aside so people could place flowers on it.

And then it was over.

-

Everyone came back to our house to eat, drink and share stories of my dad. Matt, Jeff and Shannon left. They said it was a time for intermediate family and friends. I was too weak to argue and so I let them go. I was sitting outside on the porch steps alone when Liam came out and sat down beside me.

"Everything's going to be okay right sis?" he asked.

I wrapped my arm around him and placed my head against his. "Yes. Dad's watching over us now" I said. And then we watched the sun set wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**THE END**

**just kidding.**

* * *

**Sorry just trying to lighten the mood!**

**Whew I tried to get this just right whislt throwing in a bit of Jeffness and Mattness to balance it out. Now that this is out of the way more Jeffness to ensue.**

**Last chapter=AMAZING RESPONSE!**

**Now that's what I'm talking about Lovelies! **

**You guys are awesome thank you for all the reviews. I can't believe how well this fic is doing, I didn't expect it to be this well received.**

**And don't forget to check out Lost Together!**

**Moving right along to SmackDown tonight.**

**WTF!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**WHAT ARE THEY TRYING TO DO!? FRY MY BABY!? BURN HIM ALIVE!? MELT HIS BEAUTIFUL EYES OUTTA HIS SOCKETS!?**

**Let me tell you! I was not a happy camper tonight! I was all excited that Jeff was back and then when there was a bit of a pause after Edge called him out I was like oh great what happened to him. And then the music cued and I was all excited again. AND THEN I see sparks flying all over the place and then a little firey explosion and Jeff is rolling around on the ground and I'm all like WTFAKFKAFNAFNAFN!?!? **

**I know it's all planned but still! **

**Anyways thanks again and please forgive my rant ha!**

**-Sheba16**


	15. Nothing Else Matters

**Chapter Fifteen: Nothing Else Matters**

**_This is kind of a filler, sorry but writer's block is slowly creeping in. But I did want to add a bit o' fluff._**

It's been a few weeks since my dad's funeral and things are slowly returning to normal. A few days after the funeral my dad's boss showed up and gave my mom some good news. We could keep the house in Cameron if we wanted to, we did. I don't think we can leave now that dad's buried here, that and the fact that Jeff and I have been spending more time together and I'm growing attached. But I wasn't going to let him know that, he's still kinda weird around me.

Right now I'm trying to focus on the task at hand, college. Well I actually should be focusing on work as it is my first day back but the shops not really busy. The next appointment is in an hour so I have plenty of time to finish up the stack of college and university applications toppled high in front of me. I haven't decided if I want to go to college or university, I guess it's whatever I get into.

"What's that?"

I look up to see Shannon leaning over the counter in front of me. I've decided just to forgive and forget, he's a man, thinking about sex and screwing up relationships is what they do.

"Applications for school" I reply as he picks up the application for the University of Florida. My dad wanted me to go there, I think it's a sign because the day after my dad's funeral the application was in the mail.

"Florida?" he asked raising a blonde brow.

I shrug and take it back from him. "My dad wanted me to go there, and it's back home"

"Cameron's your home now though"

"Well kinda. But I will always be a Florida girl" I then take the application back from him and begin to fill it out as Shannon watches me for a few minutes until he breaks the silence that has fallen over us.

"Can I talk to ya 'bout somethin'?" he asks.

"Now?" I ask looking up at him.

He nods and so I put the pen down and give him my attention, hoping that he doesn't want to talk about 'us' and our 'relationship' or lack there of. I'm seeing Jeff, at least I think I am? I don't exactly know, we haven't really discussed it yet.

"I'm jus' gonna come righ' out and ask. Is something going on between you and Jeff?"

Awkward much. I don't know how to answer that because the truth is, as stated before, I don't know what the hell's going on.

I take a big breath hoping my answer sounds like the truth. "No, nothing is going on between Jeff and I"

_Nothing worth mentioning at least._

"You sure?" he asks.

"Of course I am! Wouldn't I know if something was going on between us?"

He shrugged, "Well Jeff's a pretty confusin' dude at times"

I'll agree with him there. "Then wouldn't it make sense to ask Jeff?"

He grins, "It does make sense but I'll take your word for it" he then pushes himself off the counter. "Keep up the good work Ri" he turns to head into his office but I stop him.

"Hey Shan?" he turns back around. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs, "I jus' got this funny vibe" and then he's gone and I return back to my applications wondering if anyone else can feel this funny vibe.

-

The shop closed at 5. I waited for Shannon to lock it up because he was going to drive me home but when we walked out into the parking lot Jeff was sitting on the hood of his car, smoking and looking oh so calm and collected, and hot. No matter how many times I see him he always takes my breath away, he's just got this amazing aura around him.

"What are you doin' here?" Shannon asks him once we reach him.

"Came to get her. We have plans" Jeff replies.

"We do?" I ask. I didn't remember making plans with him for tonight but I won't fuss about it.

"Yeah. So get in" he pushes himself off the hood, flicks his cigarette to the ground and nods at Shannon before walking over to the passenger side and opening the door for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow then I guess" I tell Shannon.

He just waves before heading over to his car. "Hurry up" Jeff says nudging me in.

"Geez!" I hiss as he practically dives into the driver's side once I'm in and buckled up. "What's gotten into you?"

"We're on a tight time line" he replies before staring the engine and gunning it out of the parking lot causing me to grip the seat.

"Do you have to drive so fast?" I ask as the scenary whips by making my stomach churn.

"We have a long drive, I want to make it on time" he smirks at me.

I just sigh and leave it at that, I know I'm not going to find out what he has planned until the time is right. And so I turn my attention out the window until I feel Jeff's fingers wrap around mine. I turn to look at him but he's playing it coy, his attention is focused on the road. I smile and take his hand then turn my attention back out the window. It's little moments like this that I lock away in the back of my mind and in my heart. It seems that most of those moments are with Jeff, not that I'm complaining.

-

It was going on 7 o'clock when we pulled down a little dirt lane hidden by big, leafy trees. We had been driving for a little over an hour and yet Jeff still hadn't said anything about what he had planned, he actually didn't say anything at all. We had driven in silence just holding on to each other.

"Where are we?" I asked when he stopped the car at the bottom of a hill and we got out.

"Shhs" he said placing his fingers to his lips before grabbing my hand and running up the hill.

I gasped once we reached the top. We were over looking Cameron as the sun was going down and the sky was a pinky orange colour. A light wind blew around us creating this magical feeling.

I turned to Jeff but he was gone, I started to panic but only for a second as Jeff came back carrying a blanket under his arm and a stereo in the other hand. "Come sit" he said once the blanket was in place.

"What are we doing?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"Watching the sun go down" he informed me draping his arm around my shoulders and bringing me against his body.

So I sat there for a few minutes trying to take it all in but I couldn't until I knew something. What is going on between Jeff and I? I remember a few weeks ago he said he'd think about us and we have been spending a lot of time together but he hasn't yet mentioned where this was going exactly. And I need to know.

"Jeff?"

"Mhmm" he grunts, his eyes are half closed and his lips are partially parted.

"Can we talk?"

He turns to me and his eyes are opened fully now. "What about?"

"What's going on between us? Have you thought about it?"

"Yupp"

"And?"

"I need to think 'bout it some more. It's a big decision" he informs me as his hand goes up and plays with my hair.

That's not what I wanted to hear, but I suppose it's better then a _'no'. _I'll take it for now.

I settled against him once again and watched the sun go down and the moon come up. If I could I would stay up on that hill with Jeff forever then I would. Because right now Jeff is the only one who I want around me. He just makes me feel safe and secure, like everything is going to be alright. And I definitely need it right now.

-

I was about to make myself more comfortable against Jeff but he stood abruptly. I opened my mouth to say something but he bent down by the stereo and turned it on.

_So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are__  
And nothing else matters_

Jeff turned to me and held his hand out. I slipped my hand into his and he pulled me up with ease before bringing me against his body. "It's just us" he whispered as I placed my head on his chest and draped my arms around his neck.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I dont just say  
And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view__  
And nothing else matters_

I closed my eyes and swayed to the music as Jeff's heart beat wild and free under my head. He was singing softly which just added to this magical moment. At that moment everything else had faded; all my worries, all my thoughts, all my feelings except for Jeff. He was the only thing that mattered, nothing else did. I wanted to hold on to him for as long as I could, which would prove to be not long at all.

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

_So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

I still could feel this barrier between Jeff and I. It was invisible but I could still feel it. He was holding his feelings in and keeping me out, I didn't know if I could last any longer. All I wanted to do was be with Jeff, I think I was falling in love with him but there was this feeling in the bottom of my heart telling me not too.

But I didn't listen.

I tuned the song out too as I gripped Jeff tighter hoping and praying that if I just held on, Jeff would break.

The song soon faded out a few minutes later and Jeff stopped moving. I squeezed my eyes tighter and held in my breath hoping that we could just stay there like that forever. But Jeff took his hands off my waist and untangled my arms from his neck. "Come on let's get you home" he mumbled grabbing the blanket and stereo before taking my hand and leading me down the hill not allowing me to savour the moment any longer then necessary. I trudged along behind him, my thoughts becoming a jumbled mess as they all crashed back into my head at the same moment. Jeff was screwing with my mind, but I was too naive to put an end to it. I was falling head over heels in love, and I was falling too fast to catch myself.

I didn't care though because nothing else matters except Jeff.

* * *

**So as stated before this did kind of start off as a filler chapter but I ended up turning it into something else. It may be confusing to follow but that was my intent. Everything will fall into place sooner or later.**

**Thanks to all who take the time to read and review.**

**Reviews=Updates.**

**More Reviews=More Fluff, just keep that in mind.**

**P.S**

**The end is near folks...**

**-Sheba16**


	16. Kiss Me Beneath The Milky Twilight

**Chapter Sixxteen: Kiss Me Beneath The Milky Twilight**

_**A/N: **_**Sad the end is upon on...**

A few days had passed since that evening on the hill with Jeff and I hadn't heard from him. I tried to put him to the back of my mind and focus on other things but every time I turned around something would remind me of him. Talia and I went out for lunch Friday afternoon on my lunch break, Shannon told me to take my time. He had been in a really good mood these last few days because him and his ex wife were talking about getting back together again. I was happy for him, there was no jealousy between us because I think we both realized that we were not meant to be together.

Talia and I took a booth in the Cracker Barrel at the very back so we could see but not be seen.

"So how's things?" Talia asked as we waited for someone to take are drink orders.

I shrugged and drummed on the table wondering if I should tell her what was going on. I mean it's no secret that Jeff and I were spending time together but I don't think anyone knew we were thinking of being together. Jeff was still uptight about the age difference and he didn't know how people would react if they found out he was dating an 18 year old, especially his fans. I kind of understood but at the same time I didn't see how that mattered, I didn't care what anyone thought because we should be together. When Jeff and I were alone he would hold my hand and hug me but he still hadn't tried to kiss me. When we were in public he'd barely touch me and that bugged me a lot. But I wasn't going to make an issue of it and make him mad, I could wait for a little while longer, I think.

"Okay promise me you won't say anything" I locked eyes with her hoping I could trust her.

She nodded and leaned forward, "Of course my lips are sealed! Us girls have to stick together. Now what is going on with you and Jeff missy?"

I must have got that dreamy look in my eyes, it happens every time someone mentions Jeff I just can't help it. I didn't have to say anything has Talia smiled, knowing full well what was going on. "So are you two an item?"

I sighed, "To be honest I don't know what the hell is going on. He told me he has to think about it but when we're alone he acts like my boyfriend but when we're in public or with you guys he closes right up. I know the age thing is bugging him but I'm an adult"

Talia frowned and leaned back. "That doesn't really sound like Jeff"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, it's Jeff. He doesn't care what people say or think about him so I can't see him giving a rat's ass what people think about the age difference. And when Jeff's in love he lets everyone know he is. He's a very passionate guy"

I bit my lip as the wheels began turning in my head and Talia jumped forward waving her hands in front of herself as though she could see them. "Oh shit! Don't take it the wrong way, I mean Jeff likes you I know or else he wouldn't be putting an effort into hanging out with you. But the age thing is obviously bugging him"

"Do you think it could be something else?" I asked as my heart sunk just a tad.

This time it was Talia who bit her lip. "Well I'm not exactly sure. Jeff does have a lot on his mind so he's probably just trying to figure all that stuff out before adding more. Not that you're a burden or anything but you know?" she smiled weakly.

"It's alright I understand what you're saying" I told her. The waitress then appeared and took our drink orders and the discussion turned to other things.

-

It was just after one when I got back to the shop. Shannon was grinning from ear to ear when I entered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Crystal's moving back in with me"

"Oh Shan that's great" I smiled at him.

"So, we're cool?"

"Of course we're cool" I told him.

"How about you and Jeff?" he asked.

I shrugged, "There's really nothing to report. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, well" he licked his lips and started to look nervous. "He's been hanging out with Beth the last few days"

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down at the appointment book pretending to be interested in it instead of the sound of my heart breaking.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked tilting my head up with his index finger.

I gave him a weak smile, "Yeah I'm fine. I just want to get back to work"

"Okay I better get back to work too" and he turned and headed to his office.

Once he was out of sight I cursed and flopped down onto the stool. I passed my time by writing Beth's name down and then putting big, angry, red crosses through it.

-

I headed straight home after work, angry and miserable. I was also confused. I didn't know if Jeff was playing a game or what. My head said forget him and move on but my heart wasn't letting me.

I decided tonight I was just going to have a 'me' night. I made a big bowl of buttery and highly fattening popcorn and settled myself down in front of the television in the livingroom for some chick flicks. Liam was out with the Wilson's for the night and mom had gotten a job at the hospital so she was working late.

I told myself that I was just going to sit there and not think about Jeff. And I was doing a pretty good job of it until my phone rang and Jeff's name flashed on the screen. He never called, which probably meant something was wrong.

Taking a big breath I pushed the talk button and answered. "Hello"

"I need to talk to you" he drawled.

_Great._

"Well hello to you too" I mumbled already in a bad mood.

"Can you come to Matt's?" he was unphased by my tone.

"I guess. I'll be there in 15" I told him.

"Alrigh' see you then" I hung up, placed the phone down on the table and continued to watch the movie. I was going to make him wait for a bit.

-

An hour later I reached Matt's. Jeff was sitting on the porch, he jumped up when I approached him.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked coming down the steps to meet me.

"I was watching a movie" I told him.

"You told me 15 minutes"

I shrugged, "So sue me" Oh I was definitely going to go down swinging, I wasn't going to make this any easier on him.

He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"So what did you want?" I asked glaring at him.

"Come" he said grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me to the back of the house.

We walked for a few minutes until Jeff stopped and looked up into the sky. "There" he said.

"There where? What is there?" I grumbled looking up too trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"The Milky Way" he said pointing up into the sky.

"Wow" I gasped completely forgetting that I was angry as my eyes landed on the milky white ribbon in the sky where it seemed the stars were shining the brightest.

"It's pretty bright tonight" Jeff informed me. "It kinda reminded me of you"

I turned to see that he was looking down at me, the sky was reflected in his eyes. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

He nodded, "Not really talk about it.I figured if I said I wanted to show ya the Milky Way you wouldn't come"

It felt like a big weight had been lifted off my chest and I was free and light again. And so I jumped up and wrapped myself around Jeff. "You jerk! You had me scared half to death"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist steadying me against him. "Sorry"

"No you're not" I said softly.

He shrugged, "Not really. And I'm not sorry for this either"

"For wha-"

Before I could finish his lips softly brushed against mine. He pulled away but I wasn't going to have any of that. I had waited too long for this and I pressed my lips against his in a seering, passionate lip lock. And that's when I felt the mind blowing, fireworks exploding in the air type of kiss. Jeff deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on me as I ran my hand through his hair fighting to stay consious as I felt my heart beating fierce and fast in my chest.

When we pulled away a few minutes later I couldn't think straight nor could I stand when Jeff placed me on the ground. My knees had turned to jelly and I was seeing stars. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my head against his chest as I listened to his heart beating steady. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I squeezed my eyes shut as Kiss Me by SixPence None The Richer began to play in my head. I giggled and squeezed him tighter. Jeff was mind blowing, he was taking over my mind and my heart.

_Oh daddy please forgive me but I think I've fallen in love..._

* * *

**Whew! You will not believe how much effort that took to write that kiss. I just wanted it to be perfect and imaginable, and that song was playing in my mind as I pictured it so!**

**So what did you think?**

**Thanks to the 23 people who reviewed last chapter! This one is_ especially_ for you!**

**Let's try 30 reviews this time? Make it happen lovelies!**

**And let me just say; WTF!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!? ****Why oh why did they do that to Jeff!? I guess the Hardy Era is over before it even got started. I know it's just a storyline and all, but I don't think it was a smart idea for Matt to do that because I know a lot of fans will drop him in favour of Jeff. I went on Matt's Myspace page and I can't believe all the negative comments and stuff. It's just a storyline people! But I will be the first to admit that I would take Jeff over Matt any day.**

**And last but not least. As I stated on my profile I found some stuff I had written back in the day and so I'm going to start this 'mini series'**

**There going to be like 5 chapter fics in a series called 'Confessions of a...' Right now I'm focusing on 10 superstars but you guys will decide who the first one will be about. They're listed below, I tried to cater to a lot of different groups. I have a poll on my profile but it's not working for some reason so if you post who you want in a review or PM me that will work too!**

**Randy Orton**

**John Cena**

**CM Punk**

**Jeff Hardy**

**John Morrison**

**The Miz**

**Chris Jericho**

**Cody Rhodes**

**Christian Cage**

**Dave Batista**

**-Sheba16**


	17. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Seventeen: The Beginning of the End**

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

After that kiss I've felt like I've been floating on air for the past week. Everything just seems better, the glass is half full type of stuff. I'm usually a negative person but Jeff is so positive, and it's kind of rubbing off on me.

Right now I'm trying to stay positive but it's becoming difficult as Jeff is more then 2 hours late. Tonight we're suppose to be having a movie night, it was Jeff's idea, and he's late. I'm trying to block out all the negative things I'm thinking. He's probably just on one of his creative binges, locked away in his room drawing or writing music and not paying attention to the time. I'm trying really hard to believe that but somethings bugging me and her name is Beth. I haven't brought it up yet but yesterday while Talia and I were having lunch we saw them together. They weren't holding hands or kissing or anything but it still hurt to see them together. They were going into a furniture store, according to Talia, Jeff's new house is almost finished and he and Beth ordered furniture when they were still together. That bugged me even more because 1) Jeff hasn't taken me to see his new place and 2) why would Beth need to go with him?

Talia assured me it was nothing but she's not the one who I need the assurance from and right now he's making it seem suspicious. I thought about calling him and seeing where he was but as the thought crossed my mind I heard a car pull into the drive way. I knew it was Jeff because I could hear Pearl Jam blasting through the speakers.

I hurried to the door to meet him, just as he stepped up onto the porch. I noticed he hadn't brought anything with him, he was suppose to bring the junk food. Not that I cared but I got the feeling that he didn't plan on staying for long.

"You're almost 3 hours late" I told him as I stepped aside. I didn't say it in a snotty or condesending way, I didn't want to fight with him.

"I got caught up with something" he said.

"Well you're lucky I stopped and picked up some junk. It seems you forgot to"

"Hey Ri listen I can't stay too long. Tomorrow the movers are comin' to the new place to move my stuff in and I have ta get up early"

"Oh" was all I could muster.

"Don't get upset" he said.

"I'm not" I said curtly turning away from him and heading into the livingroom where I had everything set up. "Tell Beth I said hi"

Oh yeah it was a low blow but I was pissed.

"What?" he drawled leaning against the door frame.

"You should know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't" he said.

I turned to him, my gaze steely. "I saw you yesterday with Beth, going into the furniture store. Talia told me you picked out furniture with her. Is she moving in with you too?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, not a good sign. "Look" he came over and sat down in front of me on the coffee table. "Yeah she's moving in with me. But only for a few weeks until she gets back on her feet. She has her own room and her own bathroom on the other side of the house"

"And is that suppose to make me feel better?" I questioned.

"There's no need for ya to get all pissy"

"Yes there is Jeff. She's your ex girlfriend of 9 years, and she's moving in with you, yeah there is a need to get all pissy. I haven't even been to your new place"

"Is that what this is all'a 'bout? Cuz you haven't seen my new place?" he rolled his eyes. "Real mature Ri"

I took a big breath as I felt my anger rising. "History repeats itself" I said softly.

"What's that suppose ta mean?"

"Figure it out yourself" I told him before picking the remote for the tv up and moving down the couch, away from Jeff.

He left a few moments later and then the negative side of me came back pushing the positive away. Maybe I wasn't as mature as I thought I was, and maybe I couldn't handle a 'mature' relationship with Jeff. But Jeff was definitely calling the kettle black on that one because he was the most immature man I had ever met.

Sighing I went up to my room. I had an important decision to make and at first I thought it was going to be hard but Jeff had just made it easier.

I pulled the large, brown envelope out of its hiding place in my sock drawer and sat down on my bed. I then pulled out the information and the letter and re-read it for the tenth time. It had come in the mail that morning along with two other envelopes from the other universities and one from the college I applied to. But this was the one that my dad wanted me to go to, all the way in Florida, back home. And even though Cameron was starting to feel like home I was a Florida girl and it would always be my safe haven. I had debated about just settling for the community college in Raleigh, that way I could still stay here in North Carolina and stay close to Jeff but I wouldn't be getting as great an education as I could at the University of Florida, and I don't think they teach Psychology there.

After I cooled off a bit I realized that this was still going to be a hard decision even though Jeff was being a moron. I grabbed the envelope which contained the community college information and laid it beside the university one. I just needed to send in my reply, it was that easy. But it was also that hard.

I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. I thought about discussing it with Jeff, I knew it was stupid to compromise my schooling for a guy but this was Jeff Hardy we were talking about and I know that any girl in my position would do the same thing if they had a future with him. Which led me to this next relevation. Did I have a future with Jeff?

-

I heard my cell phone ring, it woke me up the next morning. Groggily, I groped for it on the night stand. It was Matt.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Riley!" he was too happy for it to be so early in the morning.

"Matt it's 8 on a Saturday morning, how can you sound so alive and awake?" I stiffled a yawn.

He laughed, "Because today I get my house back! Not that I minded Jeff living with me but now I can walk around nekked!"

"Ew mental imagine Matt!"

He chuckled and then changed the subject, "So are you up and dressed?"

"No. Why?"

"Because we're on breakfast duty. I'll be at your place in 15 minutes" he told me.

"Breakfast duty? What's that?"

"We have to go pick up breakfast for everyone and take it back to Jeff's. I volunteered us so we don't have to help move. Pretty sneak huh?" I could just imagine his grin.

"Uh. Well I wasn't really invited to Jeff's. He's kind of mad at me" I told him.

"Oh that, he's just a lil stressed out. Don't worry 'bout it, he's cool now. Now go and get all beautified and I'll be there to pick ya up around 8:30" Matt assured me.

"Okay. I'll see you later then Matt"

I didn't really have a good feeling about this. But Matt is Jeff's brother and he know's him better then anyone so if he said that Jeff was cool now then I guess I'd take his word for it.

Which turned out wasn't such a good idea.

-

By the time Matt and I got to Jeff's it was going on 9. It took a bit because we ordered so much. I followed Matt into the large kitchen, not really paying any attention to the decour or the house itself as my stomach was doing back flips. I felt out of place.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Matt as we began taking the food out of the bags. The kitchen was deserted but we could hear movement from upstairs.

"They'll be here any second" he replied as he opened his container of pancakes.

Sure enough Shannon and Shane appeared along with Talia and another girl who I assumed was Crystal, Shannon's ex wife. And a few seconds after that Jeff and Beth appeared.

I could see the look on Jeff's face, and he didn't look too happy to see me. I also caught the look he exchanged with Beth who seemed just as unhappy with me being there as Jeff did. Matt sensed the tension because he gave me a sympathetic glance as everyone else pretended to be interested in their food until Crystal held her hand out toward me and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Crystal" she smiled a genuine smile.

I tried to force myself to look at her but I could feel Jeff's eyes on me. "And I'm leaving" I spoke quietly before getting out of there as fast as I could.

Someone was following me as I fled out of the house, extremely embarassed and hurt. I only stopped and turned around when Talia called my name, her and Crystal had followed me.

"Riley just hold on for a minute" Talia called.

"I can't believe I came, it was a stupid idea and I shouldn't have listened to Matt!" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Just calm down" Crystal told me grabbing my hand and removing it from my scalp.

"I made a fool of myself!"

"No you didn't. Jeff's the fool in this situation, Beth is just using him" Talia tried to calm me down.

Crystal nodded her head, "She really is a bitch"

I just shook my head, their words weren't doing me any good. They were just saying that to make me feel better. Because if Beth truly was a bitch then Jeff wouldn't have been...be in love with her. He didn't strike me as the type to waste 9 years with a controling, conniving, gold digging bitch.

"I'm going home" I said turning away from them.

"I'll drive you" Talia said draping an arm around me.

I didn't argue. I knew if I opened my mouth to speak the sob I was holding in would escape and I'd look like a pathetic little girl.

It felt like everything was crashing down on me now, the storm clouds were closing in. The beginning of the end was upon me.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me a few weeks to post this but life has started to get hectic. I just moved back to Toronto and I got into college for September and now I'm working 3 jobs. I can't guarantee another update for at least another week and a bit. **

**But I must share. The coolest thing happened to me yesterday! I went to Hamilton to hang out with my friend and go to watch his dad's band play. Well we went back to their house after and they brought two dudes with suits with them. Like really expensive looking dudes. One was from WWE Records and they want the band to sign with them. I guess they want to use one of their songs for entrance music or what not. And the other was a talent scout there to see if they were worth signing. Well he paid more attention to me and my gal friend and he thinks if we train we can become WWE Divas. How sick is that! He gave me his card and everything. But I think I'm going to train first because I actually want to be able to wrestle unlike most of the talentless twits they have now. But yeah just thought I'd share that. It certainly made my day as I hope this update will make yours!**

**Once again thanks to all 32 people who reviewed. I really do mean that you guys are the reason why I keep writing!**

**Much love**

**-Sheb16**


	18. A Positive Future

**Chapter Eighteen: A Positive Future**

...

I stood at the mailbox with the envelope that was to seal my fate in my hands. I had 10 minutes before the mailman was to come and 10 minutes to make my decision. Scratch that, I _had _made my decision. I was just working up the nerve to stick it in the mailbox which was proving to be more difficult then I imagined. But I had to do it and so I quickly threw it in the metal box, slammed the door shut, stuck up the little red flag and ran back to my house as fast as my legs could carry me. I needed to get away from it before I changed my mind, and not because I thought I had made the wrong decision. I think I made the right one, the one that would benefit me in the long run even though most people would argue with me.

My mom was standing on the porch waiting for me. She draped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug when I joined her.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" I asked her.

"Do you think you made the right decision?"

I thought about it for a second before I nodded, "Yeah, I do"

"Then I think you made the right decision too" she smiled before pulling her car keys out of her pocket. "How about we do some school shopping?"

"Sounds good" I told her as we headed to the car where Liam was waiting for us. He was going back to school in two weeks too and needed supplies as well.

-

Two hours later I was in my room, shoving my school purchases under my bed as I didn't want to see them until I had to go to school. And then I stood back up and wondered what I was going to do for the two weeks left of Summer vacation. It seemed Talia had read my mind because a few moments later my phone beeped letting me know I had a text message. I checked the inbox, Talia wanted me to go to the beach with her and Crystal for a girls night, Beth wasn't coming.

20 minutes later I was lying on the beach with Talia. Crystal had went to go get some fries, apparently she had a major craving for them even though, according to Talia, she ate like a pig at breakfast.

"So how are you feeling?" Talia asked turning her attention away from the beach to me.

I shrugged and adjusted my sunglasses. "I still feel like an idiot"

"Well don't, no one thinks you're an idiot"

"Jeff does" I stated dryly.

"No he doesn't, he's the idiot and he knows it. Yesterday when I got back to the house Beth was in her room pouting because the boys had jumped to your defense and demanded that Jeff make a decision"

"There's no need for that" I said as I turned on my side to face her. "I've already made it for him"

"Oh yeah?" she smirked. "Are you going to fight Beth for him?"

I giggled and shook my head, "No. I'm not going to fight for anybody"

Talia raised a brow but I didn't elaborate, she'd find out soon enough what I planned on doing. Crystal came back a few seconds later, munching on fries and a hotdog.

"What?" she asked when Talia raised a brow. "I'm starving"

"You just ate"

"Maybe she's pregnant?" I smirked not thinking anything of it until Crystal went all serious and Talia pulled her sunglasses off and studied her.

A few minutes later we were standing in the drug store buying a pregnancy test. "I'll do this later" Crystal said shoving it in her purse. "For now I just want to have a girls day"

"We can still have a girls day if your pregnant" Talia pointed out.

Crystal just shook her head, "No. Today is Riley's day and we're focusing on her"

Talia and I didn't argue with her.

That week flew by and before I knew it the end of the summer was fast approaching. I spent a lot of time with Talia, Crystal and Baby. Yupp, Shannon was going to be a daddy. Crystal hadn't told him yet, she was planning on telling him at Matt's yearly End Of The Summer BBQ. I didn't want to go because Jeff was going to be there but I too had an announcement to make. Although it wasn't as important as Crystal's, I figured it would be easier just to let everyone know at the same time.

-

It was going on 7 when I got to Matt's. Talia and Crystal were standing on the porch waiting for me. They came down and helped me carry the gorceries I brought inside.

"So are you nervous?" I asked Crystal. Tonight she was going to tell Shannon that she was pregnant.

"A little. I just don't know how he's going to re-act is all" she said as she sipped some water.

"He'll be thrilled" Talia smiled as we headed outside where everyone was gathered.

I headed over to Matt who was manning the grill with Shane as Crystal and Talia went to sit. "Glad you could make it" Matt said leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks for inviting me" I smiled, looking around for Jeff. Matt seemed to read my mind, "He's over there with Beth. Sorry, but I had to invite her" he muttered.

"Don't worry" I told him before I turned away and headed back over to Talia and Crystal waiting for dinner to be done and when I could make my announcement.

10 minutes later dinner was served and we were all seated at the table. Some how I ended up seated next to Jeff, Beth was further down the table, not that I was complaining though.

I looked around the table and smiled as my eyes landed on everyone that I had grown to know and love over the pass two months of living in Cameron. They had made the move so much easier on me, well almost everyone. I looked over to Jeff who was conversing with Shannon across from him. He had made things hard, but at the same time he was the reason I woke up with a smile on my face.

-

Once all the food had been devoured and the desserts were brought out Crystal said she had something to tell Shannon. Everyone went quiet and stared at the couple. Talia and I exchanged smiles and then turned back to them.

"What is it?" Shannon asked looking confused.

Crystal took a big breath, "I'm pregnant"

Everyone was quiet for a second until Shannon grinned, "No shit?"

"No shit" Crystal smiled.

Everyone congratulated them and then Crystal turned to me. "Riley, don't you have an announcement to make?"

Then everyone's eyes were on me. "Don't tell us you're pregnant too" Matt smiled.

I shook my head and took a big breath. "I got into university"

"Well that's great!" Matt said smiling.

"To Florida?" Shannon asked. He was one of the only one's who knew I had applied there.

I nodded and began to play with a napkin. "And I leave in two days"

All the smiles had disappeared, I felt Jeff go tense beside me but I didn't turn to look at him.

"But I'll be back for holidays and visits. After all, Cameron is now my home" I told then trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it's no biggie" Talia tried to help out but Matt and Shannon didn't look too impressed. I couldn't stand to look at Jeff, he had taken too long to make up his mind and so I made the decision myself.

I left a few minutes later to go home and pack, that and I wanted to get away from Jeff who looked like a kicked puppy.

-

The next day I went to my dads grave to lay some flowers on it and tell him that I was going away for a bit. Tomorrow I would be leaving for Florida, and I was really excited about it but at the same time sad. It was bitter-sweet, but I had to do it.

I spent that day with Liam and my mom as I wouldn't be seeing them for at least four months, until Christmas. After dinner I went out with Talia and Crystal, we went to the ice cream parlour where Jeff had taken me a few weeks before. Shane, Shannon and Matt came later, I wasn't surprised to see that Jeff hadn't come.

I promised that I'd keep in touch with them through text messages and phone calls. They all had become like a group of older siblings to me and I was going to miss them just as much as my mom and brother.

It was hard to say good-bye to them that night. My flight to Florida was really early in the morning and Matt, Shane and Talia were leaving later tonight for work so they wouldn't be there to see me off.

And then I was back home sitting in my room with my packed suitcase, crying my eyes out. This felt right, I had to leave for school. But it still hurt that Jeff hadn't even bothered to come see me off.

Sighing I took my stuff out to the car to load it so it would be done for tomorrow morning and I wouldn't have to worry about it.

If this was a movie I would get my happy ending and Jeff would be standing outside, here to confess his undying love for me. But as it wasn't a movie I wasn't going to get my happy ending and so I headed back inside after the car was packed up. Tomorrow I was gone, and Jeff hadn't even said good-bye.

-

The next morning my mom woke me up. I had a quick shower and got ready, trying to ignore the throbbing in my heart. Jeff hadn't even bothered to call or text me.

But I wasn't going to dwell on it. It was clear he had made his mind up as I had made mine.

The drive to the airport was a quiet one. Liam had fallen asleep in the back seat and my mom was deep in her own thoughts. I just watched the town of Cameron fly pass my window. It was the ending of my past and present and the beginning of my future and I was going in with a positive attitude just like Jeff Hardy would.

A positive attitude equals a positive future.

And I kept my positive attitude as my mom was hugging me for dear life when my flight was called. And I kept my positive attitude as I walked to the boarding gate. And I kept my positive attitude as I got on the plane, and I never looked back.

**_The End_**

**_(For Real This Time)_**

* * *

**Finally it is done. It feels like an era just ended!**

**I was going to drag this on for another couple of chapters but I started losing momentum for it and there was a lack of reviews on the previous chapters and so I decided to end it on the 18th chapter, as 18 is my lucky number. And no I didn't end it just because of the lack of reviews but as I said previously I did not want to drag this out to 100 chapters and now seemed like a good time to as I felt writers block slowly creeping in again.**

**Now I know many of you will want to know why I didn't get Riley and Jeff together but the name of this fic is called Loves Me Not. And I named it that for a reason. Not every one can have happy endings, but kind of ironic considering today is Valentines Day. **

**Anyways this was how it was going to end all along and I want to thank you all for staying on this crazy ride!**

**Huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added me to their favourite author, and added Loves Me Not to their favourite stories.**

**This isn't the last you'll hear from me, I promise. **

**Review one last time?**

**-Sheba16**


End file.
